The lovers' tale
by mh10anthony
Summary: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III will fight for anything he believes in. Join with him as he fights for his love in the ultimate battle of redemption where love will be put to the test. But, in the battle to be reunited with his lover, will he be the same old boy that his lover adore or will he transform into a blood thirsty savage that will stop at nothing to meet his lost love...
1. Expressing feelings

This is Berk. Its freezing cold and a landscape that will make you want to chop your foot off. Everyone, and I mean everyone, will leave, well except us, were Vikings. We have stubbornness issues. In a word, were manly. The reason why I said that is because there are more men than women here. Most of them are probably taken or somehow engaged. Well, all of them, except, mine. Actually she isn't mine; but she's going to be; I hope. She has rejected every man in the past, except me because technically I never had the courage to ask her out. But today, I will, or might….

"You're a loser, Hiccup," Snotlout teased. Snotlout is a muscular boy with all muscle and a face similar to a pig.

"No I'm not," Hiccup snapped. Hiccup on the other hand, is all bones and brunette hair that dances with the slight breathe of wind. He is somewhat like a talking fishbone.

"Yes you are," Snotlout growled.

"Technically he isn't. He is just afraid of rejection. That is what all men fear, right?" Fishlegs asked, a bloated boy with extremely short legs.

"Well of course, Fishlegs," Tuffnut answered. Tuffnut is somewhere between muscle and bone.

"Are you guys crazy, he can't even ask a girl out," Snotlout said. Hiccup sighed, clearly embarrassed.

"Look who's talking," Hiccup said, knowing that he'll silence Snotlout up with this. "How many success have you gotten with woman?"

"Um-ahh," Snotlout stammered, shifting his eyes to the floor with a touch of red on his face. All the males commenced giggling at him. After about ten minutes, after they had restrained themselves, Hiccup spoke.

"The reason why I can't ask her out is because- is because, the reason why," Hiccup was lost for words. He couldn't quite express who he felt for her because it was indescribable. He sighed before letting his feelings flow. Just before he opened his mouth, something consumed him. Like something was controlling him and when he spoke it wasn't his mind that told him to speak; it was his heart. "Anytime I see her, it's like I'm trap in a dream world, I am lost for words, I always find some way to mess it up, my body instantly heats up like an inferno, I feel this lump in my throat that won't go down no matter how much gulping, my palms gets sweaty and I fell like all my worries escape me, like we are the only person on this world and I'm completely oblivious to everything else.

Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout stared at him in gasping terror; like if he had grown a second head. There was silence; awkward silence, which caused Hiccup to fell annoyed.

"Is this for real?" Tuffnut asked

"Ask Hiccup," Fishlegs said.

"Never in my life, have I ever thought, would I see such a pathetic Viking like you," Snotlout said with disappoint mixed with annoyance in his face. Hiccup was puzzled, furrowing his eyebrow and staring at them with a look which says "what are you guys talking about?"

"Hiccup, you're a Viking," Fishlegs said. "Vikings don't love." He retreated further from Hiccup maybe terrified that he will catch the contagious disease, love.

"Oh really Fishlegs," Hiccup said, raising his brow, "So what happened to Ruffnut."

"That's out of the discussion," Hiccup grumbled, blushing.

"Let's get out of her guys," Snotlout ordered. The three teens slowly but gracefully shot of eyesight giving Hiccup one last awkwardly disappointed glare.

Hiccup laughed at their insanity. "They don't know what it's like to be in love," he thought. "Why do Vikings have to act so tuff? They always set these walls up which shields their hearts. They are so self-conscious of themselves. But I am also a Viking so that means I also do the same thing. Well of course no, I may be a Viking but I'm different. I'm not like them." His thoughts were interrupted by a figure standing in front of him. He lazily trailed upwards. He abruptly turned warm as he recognized the figure. No, it wasn't a figure. It was a goddess. It was his love, Astrid.

Hiccup was devoured by her appearance. She wasn't wearing any red metallic spike skirt as usual. She was wearing a simple shirt and pants. Everything about her, no that goddess was perfect. Her slender body, elegant curves, risen chest, round clear smooth face and her glossy light sea colored, blue eyes. She had a smile on her face as she observed the blushing boy.

"Hi, Hiccup," she greeted, hoping that her words will pull him out of his semi-sleep state.

"Hi Astrid, what brings you here?"

"Nothing really, just had to take some fresh air." She patted his shoulder and beckoned him to shift down on the bench.

"Ah, Astrid, there are other benches you know."

"I know, but I want to sit next to you. Can't I do that?" Hiccup strive everything in his power not to flush, but who couldn't, he turned ruby red for Astrid to recognize. Astrid giggled.

"Don't you want me to sit next to you," Astrid giggled. She had one of those faces when people tease someone. She enjoyed teasing Hiccup. Much to Hiccup dismay, he didn't speak but instead reverted his gaze to the floor. She sighed. Doesn't he see she wants him just like he does? Is he so blinded by his shyness?

"Fine then I'll just sit somewhere else," She said and skipped to the other bench facing Hiccup.

"WAIT!" Hiccup blurted before Astrid sat. Hiccup covered his mouth as soon as the words escaped. He awkwardly shifted to the side of the bench staring at Astrid, face completely blossomed.

"Finally," she said under her breathe. She confidently approached Hiccup, a smirk on her face. He patted the space next to him, still a little shy but getting braver every second. Astrid bend to eye level with him, "Hiccup, I don't want to sit next to you."

"WHAT!" Hiccup shouted before covering his mouth again. Astrid hid a grin and did the unexpected. She sat on Hiccup's lap.

Hiccup shuddered, shifted and blurted under Astrid sudden choice of seat.

"But Astrid, Oh Astrid, What the?" Astrid leaned in closer till her lip was at his ears.

"I want to sit on you." Hiccup relaxed a little but was still at edge, afraid someone might spot them.

"But Astrid, what if someone see us?"

"Well, let them stare, at least they will know your taken." Hiccup giggled finally giving in and enjoying the moment. He wrapped his hands around her and pulled her in. She shifted all her weight on his lap and braced on Hiccup slowly developing chest. "He couldn't be called scrawny anymore," she thought. They met each other gaze. Shivers ran up there spine and they were melting in each other arms. Astrid smiled and blushed. She leaned in closer and rested her head on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup stopped curling Astrid's hair and gently strokes her cheek. His delicate touches leave traces of warmth. She lifted her head form his shoulder and connected with his eyes. She wanted to kiss him but she wouldn't do it. He needs to do it, if he ever wants to come over his shyness. Astrid just hoped her eyes could tell what she was longing for. It did, or so she thought because he closed the little space they had and gently kissed her.

The kiss send shivers down there spine. It was like there body transformed into a live wire, sending pleasure to their every part of their body. The kiss was filled with love and gentleness. Hiccup deepened the kiss, which caused Astrid to moan in his mouth. Somehow he was lying on his back on the bench and she was on top of him, saddled. They pulled apart for dear breathe but continued after they had enough oxygen filled their lungs. Astrid cupped his cheeks gently caressing while Hiccup had one hand in her hair and the other on her hips. Hiccup broke the kiss and pecked her chin, slowly but affectionately trailing down to her neck. Astrid tilted her neck for better access. He trailed his lips around her delicate smooth skin. He sucked and nip on her neck forming a deep red mark. She squirmed and gasped on top of him, loving what he was doing. She was burning up like a furnace. He returned his lips to hers but this time it was passionate. They pulled apart and silence devoured them.

"Hiccup," Astrid said broking the silence. "I want you."

"I want you too, Astrid."

"No, Hiccup, I want you know." Hiccup watched her with confusion.

"I love you; you're the only person I want this with. Please."

"I love you too but I don't want to do something you'll regret."

"I won't regret it."

"Are you sure?" She nodded. "Well let's go inside, we don't want everyone to see us making love," he jokes. They giggled and she kissed him before walking in the smithy. They laid on the bed where no one would disturb them. They continued their love making in the smithy under the shimmering stars.

* * *

Hiccup never felt so complete. He never felt so close to Astrid until now. It was like she was attached to his heart, forever and ever.

"That was great," Astrid said.

"I know."

"You are great," she whispered. Hiccup smiled and kissed her temple. They were lying on the little cot in the blacksmith, the blankets hiding their stark bodies. They were wrapped in each other arms, so close that you couldn't even see where one of them ended. Hands intertwined. Everything was perfect. Nothing and nobody could ruin the perfect moment.

"Are you ready again," Astrid asked. Hiccup laughed.

"Of course I am."

Astrid kissed him and was about to roll on top him when two manly voice was heard not too distant from them. It was two voices talking but there were at least four pairs of foot trumping to them. There wasn't even time for panic to set in. In a flash the door slammed open and six Vikings all beamed in petrification at the sight that beholds them.

Astrid and Hiccup gulped as they recognize the faces. At least it wasn't any strangers. It was much worse, much deadlier…

There in the doorway, still petrified, stood Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Gobber and most importantly, Stoick The Vast, chief of the tribe, father of Hiccup…..


	2. Chapter 2: Marriage?

Hiccup eyes widened, so wide it could at least pop out of his eye socket. Slowly he gazed at the Vikings, still in shock, especially stopping at his father's eyes. Panic, fear and shame consumed him like a wildfire, rushing through his every vein.

Astrid sank deep into the cover, maybe trying to hide herself from the world or the six Vikings beaming at them. 'What will happen to me know," she thought. 'Will I be disowned? Will I be banished?'

It was tradition on Berk to married first then sex. But Astrid had already known people who had done it. Ruffnut for once, had done it uncountable times. At least she wasn't caught. So why did Astrid had to get catch; on her first time?

Hiccup cleared his throat returning the other Vikings from their trance state. Hiccup didn't know what to say. He was so ashamed he could get away with Toothless and never come back and maybe invite Astrid, if she wanted to tag along.

"Do you mind?" Hiccup said. All the Vikings were instantly surprised at Hiccup words, even Astrid. Hiccup, one of the shyest people on Berk was telling them to get out of the room. It was completely unpredictable. His eyes shifted from Viking to Viking, each spending considerable time. The twins looked like they could burst out laughing at the sight, His cousin Snotlout; confused and amazed; Fishlegs, sympathy and sorrow maybe afraid of what was to come for the couple, Gobber; pretty much the same as Snotlout, but Stoick, he was a completely different story. The reason why Hiccup was afraid was because he had no speck of emotions in his eyes.

"Guys, could you please leave this room." He blurted, amazed at himself.

Most of teens wanted to drop to the floor and burst out guffawing but they had to restrain themselves for the sake of the chief's all too famous anger. Stoick was trying so hard to pull himself together, he nearly fainted. Not out of anger, but bewilderment. It was too much for Stoick. He leaned on his knees and let out one of the heartiest laugh he had ever given since his son birth. Soon all the other joined in like a choir of singers, all laughing.

It ringed in the couples ears, registering embarrassment and shame. It went on for about ten minutes which seemed to both of the couples as an eternity of embarrassment.

"Come on children," Stoick chuckled, "Let's leave this couple to finish off." Hiccup and Astrid let out a relieved sigh, and blushed simultaneously. At least they won't be in any trouble; but they surely will be reminded of the embarrassing situation at every second of their life. The other Vikings left, still chuckling.

"Well that was awkward," Astrid said.

"Yeah, I know, right," Hiccup grumbled. He sighed and banged his head on the bed.

"Why are you so grumpy?"

"Because," he blurted, pointing to the door where the intruders were. "They ruined the moment."

Hiccup was irritated; it was the first time Astrid saw him so beat up.

"Come on Hiccup, it wasn't your fault." She laid her palm on his chest sending shivers down his spine and causing him to blush. It was just as she thought; he spontaneously cooled down at her touch. She was mesmerized how her touch could calm him down. "They just bragged in here by accident."

"I know, but I should have been more careful."

"Don't worry, Hiccup."

"But Astrid, what about you? What if someone spreads the news? You know gossip spreads like wildfire."

"No one is so stupid enough to tell anyone."

"Well what if they do? You know the twins love to spread news."

"I do Hiccup, but if they decide to actually do it-," her voice trailed off. Instead of saying the words she fisted her hands and smacked it on her palm. "You got she picture," she smirked.

"Of course I do."

"Now, where were we?'

"Oh I got an idea." He gently kissed her temple, nose and then devoured her mouth. Astrid deepened the kiss but then pulled away for breathe. She seductively moaned softly in his ears, rolled on top of him and spared him a smirk. He smiled back. He was lost for a moment in her beauty. Those blue glossy eyes so beautiful, so full of love, love for him. He couldn't imagine himself with another woman. He was the luckiest man on this world, maybe the luckiest man to ever walk the earth. He stilled thought this was a dream, that she would fade away anytime, but it wasn't, he made sure of that by pinching himself repeatedly.

"What are you staring at?" Astrid said, returning Hiccup from his trance state.

"Um-err you…" Astrid grin, so adored who she could make him so nervous at times, but yet so cute.

"Why?"

"Because you're," Hiccup paused. Some words just don't come out of your mouth when you need it to. "Because you're beautiful," he whispered.

She furrowed her eyebrow and stared at him in disbelief. She knew she was beautiful, she know every man wanted her but hearing the words come from Hiccup mouth was truly unbelievable. For two reasons, one, he was shy and two, this couldn't be the real Hiccup. "What are you and what have you done to the real Hiccup?"

"This is the real me, in the flesh and bones," he teased.

Astrid giggled and pressed her temple to his. "No you are not Hiccup; you are too good to be Hiccup."

"Well what am I?"

"A sex god," she whispered slowly in his ears.

Shivers ran up his spine. Was he really that good? Well this was something, a talking fishbone pleasing his girlfriend in bed, truly phenomenal. He blushed, returning the old Hiccup and making the sex god recoiled as swiftly as it came.

"There is the old Hiccup I know," Astrid cheered. She leaned in give him a much-needed kiss. Hiccup kissed back with passion. He caressed her tongue and cupped her cheeks. He trailed his fingers ever so slowly downwards. Astrid moaned desperately in his ears meaning 'I want more.' Hiccup acknowledged her and let his mind took over.

"Ready for more," He whispered. Astrid nodded.

* * *

"Kids listen up," boomed Stoick the Vat, "we all know what happened a while ago…" The listeners nodded their head and some snorted. "Well, we all know that they defied an ancient tradition and it will be in my best wishes that you all keep this a secret," He glared at the twins, knowing fully well that they were the gossipers. "They are lovers, we can't stop them, but we can only protect them. And I know some have you has experiences in that field," He saved a beamed to Ruffnut who instantly gulped and jumped. 'Who did he knew that?' "I know you're wondering how I know that. But I am the chief of this tribe and the chief knows everything that goes on. So please don't tell anyone what you saw, especially Astrid mom, and have a nice day."

"Goodbye," the teens said in unison. Stoick and Gobber walked away to the chief's house. There was an awkward silence between them since Gobber was the talkative type. Stoick took the silence to rumble through his mind what to do with the young couples. Marriage was the first topic on his mind but will they accept Hiccup since Stoick and Astrid's father were somewhat of an enemy. Or will he crush this affair that they are having. But that will be a bad move, Hiccup will be pummeled. He has already lost a foot and nearly disowned by his own father, so he decided to leave it as it is.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Gobber who was tired and bored by the silence.

"Nothing," Stoick said in an awkward voice though his face was screwed up in thoughts.

"Ya know ya cant fool me with that fac'," Gobber said.

Stoick sighed. "I just don't know what to do. I can't married them because of Astrid's father and I bet now no one will want Astrid. You know we take traditions at heart; pureness is the start of a happy marriage. And I know they will never be happy without each other. I could see the way they look at each other. There are in love."

"Oh tha' sweet sweet days wen' we wer' young," Gobber said in a dreamy state, eyes staring at the clouds and hands clutched on his chest.

"Those were the days, ah Gobber," Stoick said nudging his best friend.

"Yes it was Stoick." They stopped in front of the chief's house and Stoick opened the door. He made his way sluggishly to the table, dropped to the chair and give off a long confusing sigh. "Well you look beat up."

"Two mugs of ale," Stoick ordered. Gobber grabbed two mugs and filled them to the brim with ale. 'This will get some sense into him,' he thought.

"Her' ya go. Drink up." Gobber took his familiar seat on the right hand side of Stoick. Stoick throw back his head and with one gulp, swallow the ale like water. "You're gonna get drunk." Gobber said who was gently sipping his ale.

"I just wanted to clear my mind. I don't know what to do."

"Marry them," Gobber said in a serious tone.

"WHAT!"

"Marry him," Gobber repeated. Although Stoick was the head of the village, sometimes he couldn't do without his friend's advice.

"Are you crazy?"

"Nope, and even if I was ya wouldn't know."

"Are you sure I should marry him? It's just been six months after he nearly died and we are just starting to know each other. Every night we talk, even if it is at least two minutes. That's a big improvement form a couple of years back."

Gobber raised an eyebrow. "Stoick, you have had about fourteen years to know him, don't you think it's time someone else takes over."

"Gobber, I've just started getting closer to him, I had lost him when Valharra died, and I don't want to lose him again."

"Sometimes my ol' friend, sometimes ya jus hav' to let them go. Look back when I talked you into letting him dragon train, didn't great things come after that. And now I bet great things will come after you marry them."

"You have been right all the time. Okay Gobber, let's pay Brigard a visit. I bet Hiccup and Astrid will be very happy.

"They certainly will," Gobber said.

"I just hope Brigard will agree. I can't wait for the marriage."

"For Hiccup and Astrid's marriage," Gobber corrected."

"For Hiccup and Astrid marriage," Stoick repeated. They raised and clinked their mugs mightily, walking slowly out the door and onto Astrid's residence.

* * *

**A/N**

**Finally, i am finished with this chapter. I am truly sorry,form the bottom of my heart, to upload this chapter so late. This is suppose to actually be one shot but there is now a plot forming in my mind. Check the summary it's changed... So there is at least some insight on where I am going with this story. **

**Again i am so sorry for late update. Its been one hell of a week at school. Teachers stuffing us with assignments and homeworks. I could have finish this earlier but there was a assignment that needed my immediate attention. oh and btw i am the leader of the group and i hate being a leader sometimes...(for mostly schoolwork) Our assignment was based on making a real ecosystem with real wood! I'm sorry again for talking nonsense. i can get really carried away when i'm typing(here i go again)**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter((more coming in the future and quicker)**

**i think these chapters are short so next chapter will be more long. Please tell me if you want short chapters or long chapters though i prefer long chapters.**

**:) ENJOY HAVE A GREAT DAY**

**plz review**

**thanks**


	3. Chapter 3: The fight

**Arghh. I said this chapter will be early but its late. So late. Well not late as in late like the last time but late. I have no excuse. Laziness is no excuse so i will not say it. But motivation i think is. I am not so motivated to write this story. Could you guys tell me some motivations to write this story? Plus i have to fit exercise into my schedule. And i'm doing insanity(research for it if you don't know it. As you will see i have changed the genre from adventure to drama but from like about chapter 10 or 11 it will change back to adventure(there's gonna be something big).**

** Well here is the chapter. ENJOY :)**

* * *

"No way in hel," Snotlout shouted, amused, bewildered and shocked. "No way, it's just unbelievable!"

"But Snotlout; you saw them with your own eyes," scolded Fishlegs. "That's got to account for something."

"No, it doesn't. Hiccup, that scrawny small looking, love struck wretched, unviking like bo- thing can't just had sex with de most beautiful, Valkyrie like goddess, Astrid. It's just impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, it's just possible with an im added in front," commented Fishlegs.

"Which makes it impossible," scowled Tuffnut who was obviously annoyed and bored at the conversation and averted to other means to keep him amused like twirling his long blond hair.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Snotlout and patted his friend, Tuffnut, on his back. Tuffnut shot him a hard annoyed beamed but crumbled into a forced grin when Snotlout fisted his hands. Snotlout ignored him and smirked, impressed by the terror he struck in their hearts. It would be like ABC for him to beat any other teens, his age and gender, in Berk. "This must be a dream, somebody pinch me to wake up."

"Okay," Ruffnut said and deliberately pinched his shoulder's flesh.

"Ouch," cried Snotlout. He beamed at Ruffnut, an angry growl escaping his throat, blood boiling with anger.

"What Snotty? Want to beat me?" said Ruffnut, putting on an adorable puppy dog face and cautiously approached him.

"No," he growled though it was quite clear he wanted to at least slap her.

"Ahem!" All heads jerked to the source that cleared his throat. It was Fishlegs who did it to snap the two out of their dilemma. "As I was saying Hiccup and Astrid had sex and it is not a dream because if was you would already have woken."

"Okay," said Snotlout, anger fading away as quick as it came, "If they do had sex, and I said if, Hiccup must have drunk her or forced her to do it.

"Snotlout, you know as well as I do Hiccup is not like that. No way is he so desperate for sex; so he will neither do any of the mentioned and you also know Astrid could kill him if he forced her."

"Well at least that leaves one less pest to exterminate," Snotlout said haughtily.

"Or he might exterminate you," Fishlegs moaned.

"WHAT? roared Snotlout. "Did you just insult me?"

"No way," wailed Fishlegs who crunched and shielded himself with his hands, shuddering. "I didn't say anything."

"Oh really." Snotlout leaned in closer to Fishlegs, way out of the comfortable zone, with a grin on his lips. Fishlegs braced himself for a punch. He contemplated on how many days he will be bedridden all because of Snotlout's punch. But the punch never came. Instead he made a frightening sound. "Boo." Fishlegs shuddered even more and though embarrassed he screamed. The screamed made all the three teens laughed at his babyish nature. Embarrassed and infuriated, he ran off, swearing and muttering.

Fishlegs was gone for considerably a long time but the joke still was fresh as it was five minutes ago. They could have chuckled for an eternity but soon their throats were dry and the nightly dark cold air was mixed with choking. They got up from the ground, not knowing accurately how they got there, body dotted with visible dust.

"Ewww, you're dusty," Tuffnut said to his twin.

"Look at yourself you half troll." Ruffnut scowled.

"If I'm a half troll, you're one too because we are twins. Wait a minute, what's this on my body? Mm taste good." Ruffnut rolled her eyes and lam him on his back.

"Ouch, that hurts."

"It's supposed to hurt you idiot."

"Go home Tuff," Snotlout ordered.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Snotlout glared angrily at him. "Okay I'm going." Tuffnut ran off but then abruptly halted. "Hey where do I live?" Tuffnut shouted. He did know where he lived but just wanted to add a little humor to his departure.

"I'll give you a solid cuff and then you'll remember where you live, okay?" Ruffnut barked.

"No I'm okay," Tuffnut shouted back and marched off to his property.

"He could be an ass sometimes," Ruffnut admitted, turning to face Snotlout.

"I know." His anger earlier, was finding its way to his surface.

"Hey Snot, I'm really sorry." Snotlout nodded, gesturing her to go on. "I'm very sorry that I pinched you and will you forgive me?" Snotlout raised an amused eyebrow.

"That's a small thing to ask for forgiveness."

"I know but I just want to know."

"I course I do, Ruff." There were speechless as they exchanged glances.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Snotlout blurted, turning crimson.

"Nothing really, maybe sleeping." he furrowed his eyebrow.

"Sleeping?"

"Yeah, Snot, some people sleep?"

"I know. But I was thinking, maybe we can go to my house; its empty; and... You know..." He clasped his hand and prayed to Freyja to help him. He may be tuff on the outside but it's just a cloak for his soft, shy inside. Ruffnut raised an eyebrow but realization hit her hard after Snotlout showed a certain sign with his hands. Unconcealed anger rise to her surface, fish clenched and teeth gritted.

"How dare you?" She roared. "How dare you even think that? What, you just think that you can ask for it and get it. Well I'm sorry to ruin your party, but if you ask for it then you will never get some. I am not... I am not some WHORE TO GIVE FREE SEX YOU BASTARD!" Her face was red with rage, abyssal breathe escaped her flared nostrils.

"I'm sorry Ruffnut." Snotlout apologized, retreating while rising his hands tentatively to shield himself form her words which came like daggers piercing through his flesh. "I didn't mean to..."

"DIDN'T MEAN TO WHAT? ASK FOR SEX?

"Yes," he whispered, beaming at the ground.

"WELL NOW THAT YOU ASK FOR IT, YOU AREN'T GETTING ANY. YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY? WELL I WILL TELL YOU WHY. BECAUSE I THINK ARE A SELF ARROGANT PIG FACE, LOUSY DUMB, OLD HAG UGLY LOOKING, MUSCLE BLINDED BAFOON THAT USES YOUR DICK FOR THINKING. AND YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE SIZE OF YOUR BRAIN IS?" She showed him a very tiny hole with her fingers that resembled a peanut. "THAT IS THE SIZE OF YOUR BRAIN WHICH MEANS YOUR DICK IS AS SMALL AS YOUR BRAIN." She finished, breathless.

"Hey, my penis isn't so small."

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I THINK FISHLEGS IS A BETTER GUY THAN YOU. FISHLEG IS A HUNDRED TIMES BETTER THAN YOU." She pointed her finger at him. Then swiftly turn around and trumped towards her house leaving a startled, terrified teenage Viking on the sandy streets of Berk.

* * *

Hiccup released a lazy yawn, hands above his head, arching his back and stretching. He cracked his back and breathed a relieved gasp. His head turn automatically to the figure, no, Valkyrie, under the covers; her head barely showing. He stared at her long messy blond hair that covered her face and her annoying bangs that really need a trimming. He imprinted the image in his mind, for fear if he couldn't marry her, he will always have this image in his mind. How he wished this could be daily. How he wished he could wake up next to her every day. Astrid is the only person he loves and he will forever love her, always. He trailed a timid finger on her face cautiously to not wake her. Though however cautious he was, she stirred under the cover.

"Mmmmm," she moaned. She gradually routed her eyes to meet his. Their eyes look and for a minute they exchanged silent affection for each other. "Morning," she whispered. He shook his head.

"Night."

"Night... Not morning?" she asked, propping herself on her elbow.

"Yes, night."

"Night...," Astrid slumped back into the bear fur; burying herself from the world. She was about to enter sleep when realization and fear hit her. "Night?"

"Yes Astrid, night, night, night, as in n-i-g-h-t, night time, not morning, got it." He grumbled. Astrid suppressed a gasp but couldn't conceal the horror in her eyes. "Astrid?"

"Oh God, Mom is going to kill me!" she shouted. She suddenly leaped out of the covers and commenced searching for her clothes. She paid as little attention to her lover as possible, though she did give him a slight grin as he turned ruby red. It seems no matter how much time he sees her like this, he will never stop turning red at her stark body.

Hiccup was struggling his best not to stare. But who couldn't? It's not always you see a fifteen year old teen, stark naked, in your eye sight; and with the added feature of beauty. Some times when it was too much for him, he snakingly took a peak, only to shamefully jerk his head downwards; his face heating like a furnace.

After two minutes, which seemed like an eternity for her, she was fully clothed. She stared at Hiccup; palms on her hip; giving him an impatient look.

"Are you finished?" he asked, still blushing.

"Aren't you coming?"

"It's not polite to answer a question with a question."

"Yes I'm finish," she snapped. "Come on let's go."

"Um-where?" He wanted to delay as much time as possible, to build as much courage.

"To my house of course." He sighed; awkwardly rising to put his clothes on. Astrid glared with amusement at the stark boy. His slowly developing chest, his slight six pack, his deep redness of his cheeks, his angular face, his soft long nimble hands, and other details which made Astrid turned crimson.

"Ahem." Astrid snapped form her trance state and gazed at him, puzzled. "We were going to your house."

"Oh yes, come on let's hurry." She took his hand and leaded them outside, all the while thinking how Hiccup made her so...

So...

So oblivious.

It was dark, not pitch dark, bit dark. The half-moon was the only source of light, along with the dotted stars in the sky. It was cold, like every other night in Berk; a soft breathe of wind occasionally sweeping through their hair.

Hiccup was striving not to glare at their entertained hands. He was secretly enjoying it. However he was visibly in dismay that Astrid wasn't enjoying it. Of course she was caught up in fear; Astrid's mother was the scariest woman in the village. So it wasn't odd to see the mostly strong fearless Viking clutching at his hands and dragging him to her house in complete fear.

They briskly walked to Astrid's residence. For a cold night, it was quite noisy which was a little weird in Berk. During the cold season, Berkians usually stayed indoor at night. But what made it weirder, the noise became clearer as they draw nearer to Astrid's home. Hiccup quickly realized the noise as a brawl. He's seen many of those fights growing up.

They practically ran to their target and to their horror, the brawl was taking place in front of Astrid's home. The constant cheering of the Vikings made both of their eardrums irritated. They felt it could burst at any seconds.

Astrid was hoping that her mother would be in the crowd so she could sneak in her room. But her curiosity got the better of her and before she knew it, her legs were charging her at the brawl.

"Where are you going Astrid? Your house is that way."

"I know. I want to see whose fighting."

"Greattt, I would love to see whose fighting."

To Astrid's curiosity and Hiccup's dismay, they forced their tiny bodies, compared to the hulky bodies around them, to the heart of the crowd. If it weren't for their joined hands, they would have lost each other in the vast crowd.

Hiccup was growing frightful every second. He didn't want to come face to face with Astrid's mom. He didn't even want to think of the consequences for holding her daughter's hand. After a few minutes he realized something, he didn't even blush. It was the first time he thought of something with Astrid and didn't blush. The first time.

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup and Astrid heads jerked to the source of the voice.

"Gobber?" Astrid said. Gobber nodded and approached them. "Gobber, what's going on?" Gobber raised an amused eyebrow.

"A village picnic on your lawn, Astrid." She scowled, annoyed at his stupid joke.

"What's going on Gobber?" she asked, her voice mixed with annoyance and anger.

He signed before saying, "Tak' a look ya blin' bafoon." She rolled her eyes and then faced the direction where his eyes were beaming, Hiccup following closely behind. Their eyes caught on something. Something which made them gasp, eyes widened like the size of an ape. Something which made their hearts skipped a beat. Something which made their hearts leaped to their throats. Something which engulfed them in fear.

That something was two warriors locked in battle. Clothes ripped and blooded, each holding a weapon in their hands.

And the two warriors fighting were their fathers...

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm finished. Finally done it. I like the Ruffnut and Snotlout scene. I really had a fun time writing it. Should i continue developing their relationship or should i focus more on Hiccup and Astrid?**

**Another cliffhanger *sigh*. I guess i'm just full of them. But i love them so much. I love how i dropped the bomb at the end but if i had some more time i would actually made it alot better. I will now make an oath, an oath to devote more of my time to this story(oh and btw its my first story ever). But there is real life which includes school *sigh*. **

**I still don't work out my regular update day, i'm testing out different days. But i will settle on a certain day to update. Soon. **

**Anyway, the last two chapter i think was a bit rushed. And these last three chapters revolved around a short period of time. It's about a day only. But these next chapters will pick up the speed. I think these chapters are a bit boring. Are they boring?(I know im asking too much question)but i just want to know. This is turning to be a long author's note again... So i'm going to cut it here..**

**CYA NEXT TIME :)**

**THANKS TO ALL MY FOLLOWERS, FAVORITES AND REVIEWERS! **


	4. Chapter 4: Punishment

**OKay gang, here is chapter 4. Please mind my eds. **

**Reviews:**

**johnnylee619: I know i know, their age was suppose to be 16 but... I already told you**

**ThatFlyingEagle: Nope, its not a custom. Your answers will be answered in this chapter...**

**Ferdoos: Glad you love the snotlout scene. Oh, in this chapter the plot really kicks in, but its not the biggest conflict yet... hehehe!**

**xxAO1xxSNIPER: Okay maybe i'll focus on both relationships, maybe but mostly Astrid and Hiccup for know. Later on will the others**

**Thank you all for reviewing and now for the story**

* * *

They just stared at their fathers, completely dazed as their eyes devoured every inch of details. Stoick and Brigard clothes were ripped, with gashes lining the abused cloth. Their faces were screwed up in battle expressions while booming shouts of their signature battle cries were released from their mouth. The chilly air was mixed with the smell of blood which all but nearly made Hiccup eyes roll to the back of his head and fall unconscious to the floor. But he stayed strong. He held his stand and ignored his stomachs that threatened to spill its contents that were mostly nothing. His pupils shifted to Astrid. She was in a petrified state. Her skin was as white as a sheet, her jaw muscles slack, her feet wobbly and her face was in share confusion. His eyes reverted to the brawl.

The fighters were circling each other. Teeth gritted and weapons held high. They beamed at each other, contemplating if to make a move.

"Ahhhh." shouted Stoic. And he bolted to his opponent. He spun around and swung his warhammer to his opponent's chest. Brigard luckily dodged the deadly attack and brought his own attack aiming at Stoick's chest with his axe. Stoick deflected the attack. He blocked another attack and then brought his hammer down on Brigard's head. Brigard rolled out of the way and then punched Stoick on his stomach. Stoick clutched his stomach and grasped for breathe as pain devoured him. He cupped his jaw after it was brutalized by Brigard's knee. He could taste blood forming in his mouth.

Brigard saw his chance and took it, he swing his axe to Stoick's neck. 'After this is over," he thought, 'I will be chief and I will exile that pathetic excuse he call a son.' His axe was inches away from Stoick's neck.

Brigard thought Stoick was defeated. But no man can defeat the mighty Stoick the Vast, chief of the Hooligan tribe. He didn't earn the vast all for nothing and he will remind Brigard how he got the name. He brought his hands up and caught Brigard's attack dead on his tracks.

"Grrrr." he growled as he glared at Brigard. He was a completely different man, he wasn't Stoick anymore, he was a man possessed by rage and Brigard saw it.

Stoick punched the man, knocking the daylight out of him; standing on his feet, he dropped his weapon, shouted his battle cry, hurled Brigard's weapon out of his hand and throw it to some random villagers who quickly got out of the way of the weapon's deadly path. Stoick didn't care if the weapon killed anyone, he was too caught up in his wrath to notice anything else than the fight. He punched, kneed and elbowed his opponent until blood was visible on the man's face. Brigard fell to his knee, and he suck in a rasped breathe as he waited for the final blow.

"STOP THIS!" Astrid shouted.

All eyes and dragons shifted to the peacemaker of the brawl. All remained silent when they saw the source. They knew twice not to hush an angry Hofferson; even one as small as her. The Hoffersons was very famous for their uncontrollable rage that seemed to sweep across every new generation that entered the world.

Astrid was shuddering, her face crimson and knuckles knotted into a fist.

"STOP THIS! WHY ARE YOU TWO BIG GROWN MEN FIGHTING LIKE CHILDREN? STOICK, DON'T YOU CARE FOR YOUR REPUTATION; AND DAD, FOR ONCE, CAN'T YOU CONTROL YOUR DAMN TEMPER? YOU TWO ARE GOING TO TEEL ME WHO OR WHAT CAUSE THIS FIGHT. NOW!"

"Astrid, honey, GET INSIDE!" boomed Brigard. Astrid pointed a finger to her father.

"YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, OKAY. I JUST CAME HOME AND I SEE YOU IN A FIGHT, WITH STOICK, THE CHIEF, HAVE YOU NO SHAME?"

"You don't tell me about shame CAUSE I WASN'T THE ONE, WHO FOLLOWED THAT TALKING FISHBONE AROUND AND GIVE HIM FREE... free-"

Before he could finish the sentence a fist punched him on the face spilling blood from his already bleeding mouth to the floor. Brigard glared at her with red eyes and gritted teeth. He give off a low savagely blood thirsty growl and lunged at Astrid. He grabbed her by the collarbone.

"Ahh," Astrid screamed; pain electrifying her whole body.

"NOW YOU WILL THINK TWICE ABOUT HITTING YOUR FATHER." Brigard spread his palm wide in the air and brought it down to her cheeks with all his might. She squinted her eyes to the point of pain, waiting for the slap that will maybe smash her jaw bone. She waited...

And squinted...

And waited...

For the slap that never came. She dared to open her eyes and discovered that someone caught his hand. She routed her way to her savior's face and to her surprise; it was someone who she thought would never involve himself in a fight. It was someone who never harmed a dragon. It was her love, Hiccup. She stared wide eyed with disbelieve, him also mimicking her expression, so did Brigard, Stoick, Gobber and mostly the entire village, some jaws floored.

"You dare touch her, and I will punch you so hard, the bruise will form a scar!" barked Hiccup. He tightened his grip, cutting out circulation from the man's hands. Brigard was astonished; he didn't know the little pipsqueak had such a deadly grip; well it looks like the saying, 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree' certainly is right.

"Well well well, it looks like Stoick's little embarrassment has come to save the day. Who surprising is that?" Brigard said.

Hiccup released Brigard's hand but still stared at him with anger in his eyes. Brigard rubbed his hand, Hiccup's handprint clearly visible on it. For a moment they exchanged silent hatred for each other.

"If you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave," he said, his voice sounding more like a growl.

"But don't you want to know what was the fight about," Brigard said, a devilish grin forming.

"I can hear it from my father."

"But it's better to hear it from me."

Hiccup eyes squinted, 'what was this man plan' he thought. 'I guess there's only one way to find out.'

"Speak," Hiccup ordered, folding his hands.

Stoick gasped in realization, "It's a trap," he whispered. Brigard was always famous for his trickery. "What is he doing?" Stoick took a step forward, inhaled a deep breath and was about to spoke when a huge hand rested on his shoulder.

"Leave them alone." Gobber said. Stoick remained quiet, but still served as a lookout if his son did made himself fall into a trap.

"It's about your marriage," Brigard grinned. Hiccup face dropped, all his anger flowed out of him. He furrowed his eyebrows and gazed at Brigard.

"Wh-wha-WHAT!" he shouted.

"Quiet! Yes, it's about your marriage. You see, Stoick came to me to ask my beautiful, lovely daughter for her hand in marriage to you."

Hiccup jaws dropped. Unbelievable, he was going marry Astrid, his love, but he didn't expect someone would break the news like this. It seems that some things just can't be perfect.

"And while he was talking, I told him something and he got pissed off and then you know what happened." Brigard spared another grin before continuing. "So the point is, if you want to marry my daughter, you will have to prove you are worthy enough."

"Fine," Hiccup said. He was little, he was weak but there was one thing he possessed. It was will, and it was fighting for things he believed in. He believed in love, which means he'll fight for love and that means he will fight for his Astrid.

"In the Summer Brawl."

It was as Stoick feared; Hiccup did fall into Brigard's trap.

"No, no, no," Stoick protested but was silenced by Hiccup as he raised his hands.

"Deal." Hiccup said, his voice crystal clear though he did conceal his frightfulness.

"Deal." Brigard said. "Come on honey, let's go inside."

Hiccup watched them as they walked to their house. He watched them as Brigard slammed the door. He sank to his knee after realization finally hit him, and it hit him hard. What had he done? He had dug his own grave. He inhaled in a deep breath and swam in his misery.

He gulped, as he whispered to himself, "I have to fight in the Summer Brawl."

* * *

"Tell me what happened," Astrid ordered.

"Oh it's good to see you care about my health honey," Brigard joked.

"What do you want me to say BRIGARD, how bad are you hurt? Well you know what, I don't care how badly you are hurt; I wish if you could have some more injuries.

"Know who you are talking too young lady, and that's DAD TO YOU!" he shouted.

"TELL ME... um- father,"

"Okay I'll start from the starting," Brigard said through gritted teeth, taking abyssal breathe to cool his temper.

* * *

Two men stood on the step of the Hofferson's property, chatting away like if it was the last time they will be seeing each other. There was the occasional booming of laughter which caught some attention of the residences.

Brigard grunted before lazily raised up from his chair and stumping his way to the door. He didn't hesitated a second to raise an eyebrow at his visitors and also show his disgust to a certain person.

"Well, well, well, why would the chief come to visit my property? Only Thor in Asgard knows."

"Hello to you too, Brigard," Stoick grunted, not hesitating a second to show his hatred for the Viking.

"Have I done anything wrong Stoick?"

"No, I just came to ask you, some- something..." Stoick grumbled.

"Well if anyone came to my house, to ask me something like this, I would slam the door right in his face. But you are the chief, so ask away."

Stoick cleared his throat before continuing, "You," he sighed. He thought it would be easy asking his permission for Astrid and Hiccup's marriage. Is this what his father had gone through to ask Valhamarra hand in marriage? His eyes wield tears at the thought of her, but he quickly blinked it away. He sighed again and forcefully choked the words out of his mouth. "I came her too... Um... Ask... Astrid's hand in marriage..." His eyes sparkled when he realized he got the words out of his system. Brigard furrowed his brow, and then raised it even higher than the first time.

"Isn't she too young for you Stoick? Or do you want to know how it feels again, you know because Valhamarra has been gone so long."

"No no not me, seriously not me, Hiccup, of course. Wait, wait a minute. What did you say? WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Brigard smirk, he would trade any size cup of ale in for pissing the chief off.

"I said, 'you want to know who it feels, again, because Valhamarra is gone'" He said, out loud with a huge grin on his face

"Don't let him get to you Stoick," Gobber said, patting him on the back. Stoick sighed, trying to release some if his steam with the exhalation, with little luck.

"What's the matter Stoick the Vast, yack got you tongue. That's quite unvastly for you know; a vast." Brigard chuckled.

Stoick lunged for Brigard but was blocked by Gobber. He outstretched his hand, clutching at air while Brigard giggled.

"Control yourself Stoick, remember why your here."

"I don't care Gobber. Let me rip his head from his body."

"I won't let you. He's not worth it."

Gobber released Stoick who was trying his best not to go berserk on Brigard.

"Let's forget what happened," he said through clenched teeth and deep breaths. He mustered up a formal voice and strained the anger out of it, "I am here to ask your permission for Astrid to be wedded to Hiccup."

"What?" Brigard questioned.

"Yes Hiccup oh and by the way, i found them in bed..."

"Hiccup! Your little embarrassment."

That was it. He crossed the line. This was too much for Stoick to take. First he told him about his wife then his son. This will make any man go berserk, and so did he.

He grabbed Brigard neck and slammed him on the wall. He growled through his teeth, blood boiling with anger.

"Al least let us fight with weapons, the traditional Viking way," Brigard choked, turning purple as circulation was locked off by Stoick.

"Your right, bring me a hammer. I'll be waiting outside."

Stoick ignored his friend's protest to stop this madness. He was so caught up in his wrath that he completely didn't heard his friend. It all sounded like roman's gibberish to him.

He waited for Brigard. Soon, Brigard emerged from his house, carrying his trusty battle axe, the Hofferson's choice of weapon and a warhammer for Stoick. He tossed the warhammer to Stoick who caught it with one hand and swing it expertly in his hand.

"Good, let the fight begin."

* * *

"Yep, that is what he said. And you know what happened after that. So that is mostly it.

"Wow, so you teased Stoick and made fun out of Hiccup." Brigard nodded. "The village rumor is right, you are an asshole."

"What did you say?"

"I said you are an asshole."

"You go to your room and I don't want you seeing Hiccup until the Summer Brawl."

"What."

"GO TO YOUR ROOM. YOU HEARD ME? He roared.

"Yes."

"YES WHO."

"Yes... Fatter..." she whispered.

"Good, wait, what did you say?

"Father, yes father."

"Good." Astrid sighed, relieved she got off easy. She raised and lazily stumped to her room, aiming silent curses to her father.

She slammed the door behind her and threw herself on her bed. She crawled up to her pillow, sank her face in it and screamed. The screamed prolonged until her throat dried and it was replaced by a sob. She banged her forehead on her bed, angry with herself for resorting to crying. Tears after tears flowed out of her eyes like an endless leakage. Her anger subsided, it was by herself she was crying. No one can see her and she only desperately hope no one can hear her.

Minutes after she laid stiff as a board, not turning, twisting or showing any signs of life. The only thing that give away she was alive was her eyes. Her eyes were staring at the ceiling, red from her previous crying. There was a slight twinkle in her eye and waters were still visible at the side. She whispered to herself before drifting off to sleep. "Who will I survive a month without him."

* * *

**A/N:**

**And thats finish, finally. I was on my ipod day and night finishing this chapter. Tell me if you the fight scene, i never actually written a fight scene so maybe it will be a little bad. Two chapters in a row and anger is in all of them. I guess the vikings really had an anger issue.**

**Sad Astrid :( how sad and she cant see him for a whole month. Well that is torture. This chapter was supposed to have another part but i cut it out cause i thought it would be best for Sad Astrid to end this chapter.**

**Still dont have a fix update date yet so bare with me. **

**Goodbye until next time. **

**NEXT CHAPTER IS HICCUP THE SWORDMAN!**

**SOUNDS EXCITING DOESN'T IT.**

**BYE **


	5. Chapter 5 Training

**Here is chapter 5. Thank you to all of my reviewers. Read on.**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY TO EVERYONE OUT THERE ESPECIALLY MY FAITHFUL READERS.**

**OH, disclaimer: Every thing in this story is the property of How to train your dragon and Cressida Collins (except if i make a character, which will be very unlikely.)**

* * *

"Arghhh, I can't do it," whined Hiccup.

"Well ya better say goodbye to Astrid," said Gobber.

"I guess I better do, because I can't even do the simplest of things. I can lift a hammer and use it, but I'm not even skilled in it; I can't use an axe, the moves are so confusing; I'm good at archery, but where will that get me? NO WHERE! By the time I release an arrow, my opponent will have enough time to dodge it and bury his weapon in my chest or some other vital part of my body. And the most important failure is I can't even use a sword. Can you believe that? My family line or should I say the Haddocks; cause I'm nowhere related to them; are very skilled in sword fighting. Some of them even became masters. But look at me, a useless toothpick, I can't use that weapon. Furthermore I can't use any weapon. Everyone is right; I am Hiccup, The Useless.

He fell to the floor, brought his knee close to his chest and burrowed his face in his palms, releasing a mighty sigh.

"You shit ya traps. Your' not useless, your anything but useless. Ya think ya tamed a night fury for nothing. Ya think ya killed the dragon queen for nothing. You're not useless, you're a hero, a hero Hiccup." scolded Gobber. Hiccup scowled.

"Yeah right, all hail Hiccup the hero, more like crippled." He muttered in his low self-scolding voice. He shook his head in his palms, then relieved his face to the point of his nose, glared at Gobber who had his hands on his hip; hand actually; then he regained his previous position. He sneaked a peak through a crease in his hands to his prosthetic. "Gobber I can't do this, It's been two weeks already and I'm still at Beginners' stage. At this rate I'll definitely regain my status as Hiccup the Useless. I mean look at this." He flashed his prosthetic to Gobber. "I am crippled, no wonder I can't do anything right."

"You're not crippled, Hiccup. Look at me, do I sit around in my house whole day doing nothing."

"No."

"What do I do?"

"You work 24/7 at the forge."

"And what do you do?"

"I work in the forge and teach dragon training lesson." grumbled Hiccup.

"So is that crippled?"

"That is not what I meant."

"Is that crippled!" roared Gobber.

"No."

"So are you ready to learn to fight?"

"No."

WHAT?"

"Maybe…"

"Think positive Hiccup."

"Yes," groaned Hiccup."

"Pick your weapon up, we got a lot of training to do."

"Yeah right; like if I can do one move," grumbled Hiccup.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Hiccup took his stands, which was surprisingly perfect and griped his sword in his right hand, but that was awkward.

"Okay, good, fight!" ordered Gobber.

Hiccup sighed then bolted to Gobber. 'I need to really take a bath after this," he thought. And there again was the beginning of another boring, hopeless, sweaty and miserable training lesson.

* * *

A male teenager, in his sixteen was walking down the road, towards the teens' hang out place. He was slouching; head held down and had that expression that could even make a cold hearted person want to comfort him. His face was screwed up in contemplation like if a past event was still sinking in, and it was.

Ever since that argument with Ruffnut took place, he had been heartbroken. He had completely withdrawn from society and didn't even hesitate a second to show his feelings. He didn't care about his pride, neither his reputation.

This was the first time he was taking an outdoor walk since that incident. The memory was still fresh in his subconscious. It was like a movie playing in his mind, tormenting his every second on Berk. He had even thought about emigrating to another village. But he knew escaping from his past won't solve anything. He has to face his past if he ever wants to move on life.

He sighed when he reached his destination; he slowly walked to his companions, which consisted of Tuffnut and Fishlegs.

"Hi..." he muttered.

"Hi Snot," Fishlegs greeted. Fishlegs scowled as he took in Snotlout and wrinkled his nose when he got closer.

"Huh Snotlout dude, take a bath," Tuffnut said, pointing out his tongue and squinting his eyes.

"Hello to you too, Tuff." he sat between the two, clasped his hands and stared at them like if it was the most amazing thing in the world.

"So Snot," Tuffnut teased; with a sly grin, "how's the ladies? Huh." Fishlegs immediately halted what he was doing and give his full attention to the conversation, which was very weird of him. Whenever the two teens discussed about girls he would mostly chicken out.

"Okay."

"That's not what I heard."

"That's not your problem," snapped Snotlout. Tuffnut raised an eyebrow.

"What's not my problem? You, asking my sister for sex?"

"It's not like that." Tuffnut abruptly leaped from his chair and glared at Snotlout with fisted hands.

"Yes it's like that! That's my sister for crying out loud and I'm your best friend. Best friends don't have sex with their best friend's sister. It's a silent rule. It's forbidden, awkward."

"Didn't you know we were together?"

"Yes I know you were together bit I didn't thought you guys would be having sex before marriage. Look, before I start a scene here let me ask some questions. How much time had you guys have sex."

"A couple," Snotlout muttered.

"How many!" shouted Tuffnut.

"Two times."

"Two times, great... You have had sex two times with my sister. Just great. So who made the move first?"

"She did."

"Ruffnut? Really?"

"Yeah, I was at her sixteen birthday party and she just kind of... Um... You know- jump me..."

"Okay, that might have lowered my anger a little. Why didn't you disagree?"

"Because... Because- because I'm sixteen Tuffnut! Sex is all that we think about. We breathe sex, we fantasize sex and we wish we could have sex. It's every man heaven to have sex Tuffnut. Surely you also think like this, Legs, you too right?

"Yeah..." Fishlegs blushed. Tuffnut nodded.

"So that's why I didn't agree, and by the way, who did you know about me and Ruffnut. Tuffnut furrowed his eyebrow.

"Your argument, I heard your argument. I was scared the whole village might have heard your argument. Your lucky Vikings are deep sleepers or you guys might have been banded the following morning.

"So why didn't Hiccup and Astrid got exiled. Tuffnut shrugged.

"Maybe because he's the chief's son," Fishlegs said.

"Maybe," Tuffnut said.

"Hey, I still can't believe Hiccup had sex before me, my live is ruined," joked Tuffnut.

"It's kind of funny," Fishlegs added. Both of the teens nodded in agreement. After a steamy argument both Snotlout and Tuffnut settled down and chatted, surprisingly Fishlegs leading the talk. The tension in the air faded and the friends were happily having a boy's conversation.

"You two guys carry on; I'll be taking Hookfang for a while."

"Bye Snotlout," Fishlegs said

"Try not to get sex with your dragon too," Tuffnut said.

"I don't Tuffnut, I won't."

"Damn it," he muttered when thoughts of Ruffnut invaded his mind. He growled, hoping that the thought would suddenly escape, do to his wrath. But he was wrong, it grew more. It invaded every part, every corner of his brain leaving nothing but sadness in his trail. He whimpered a little while he lived through his saddest part of his life.

"What is this?" he whispered. "What is this feeling that I'm feeling? Men don't have feeling. Vikings don't have feeling. But why am I feeling this? Since when have I become a pathetic little love-struck boy? Since when have I become so... So Hiccup. Hiccup can love, I can't. I don't know anything about love and I don't want to know. Ohhh, great Snotlout. You have lost it, talking to yourself. Girls do destroy men lives. "

He kicked a rock, muttering silent curses.

"Damn you Snotlout! You are- wait a minute? Hiccup. Hiccup can help me. Hiccup knows these territories not me. Hiccup knows what I'm going through. He can help me. But I never crawled to Hiccup for help. It's just, not me."

He shrugged. "I just guess Hiccup and I will finally get one of those cousin chat," he grumbled. He reluctantly broke into a run to his cousin, Hiccup.

He halted when he arrived at his destination. He observed his surrounding, finding a nice comfy place to sit he walked over and sat down; being quietly as ever.

"Ooffff," Hiccup groaned his rear on the ground. "I told you Gobber, I can't do it. I'm just going to have to back off the competition."

"No you're not, you're gonna win, and win Astrid heart." Goober said. "Tell me when you're done beating ya self-up, I got som' things to do in the forge."

"Go, don't come back."

"Oh I'll come back all right."

"Ahem." Snotlout cleared his throat, figuring out this was the best time to make his presence known.

"Yes?" Hiccup questioned, raising an eyebrow. Not hesitating a second to show his surprise.

"Um I um... I... Would like to... Um ask you, something...," he stammered. Hiccup furrowed his eyebrow but suppressed a gasp.

"Really? This is a first."

"Don't make this harder than it is, please," Snotlout said, whispering his final word.

"And the pleading is something new too."

"Don't make me angry!"

"Okay," Hiccup spluttered. "What is it about?"

"It's about a girl."

"Ahh! I'll leave you two to chat. Kids." Gobber muttered, shaking his head, a tiny grin on his lips.

"Well come closer, it's not always a cousin comes to me for help about girls. Many come with dragon problem, but you're the first to come with a girl problem. Though I guess I'll be little help.

"Um you know about me and Ruffnut being together, right?" Hiccup nodded. "Well we sort of got into a fight and she stormed off and might have broken up with me.

"What was the fight about?"

"Um well I ask her to come to my house."

"Well why exactly?"

"I might have shown her a sign." Hiccup nodded, and then he fitted the pieces together. He asked her over, he showed her a sign; this could only be one thing, typical Snotlout.

"You show ask her to come to your house to have um... Sex..?" Hiccup blushed. Snotlout nodded. "Snotlout, I don't know many things about girls, but I do know this; you don't ask a girl for sex. It's an instant break up your looking for."

"I didn't know."

"The first time you had it; because I assume you had it; what happened."

"Well we had it two times. I was at her sixteen birthday party and we sort of got tipsy."

"You got drunk." Hiccup corrected.

"Yeah, we got drunk."

"I remember that day; it was a very wild party. You guys were as drink as a fish."

"Okay, we were drunk. Then we went upstairs and he started making out. Well we were drunk, so we didn't have our head on, things started getting hot and she asked me. I said yes and that was the first time. The second time was the following morning.

"And then you wanted it to be the third time when you tried to ask her over."

"Yeah..."

"Well the only thing I can say to do is to apologize. If you don't apologize she will probably think that you don't care and move on, probably to Fishlegs.

"So your saying, I should apologize to her." Hiccup nodded. "But that's not me; that is the good version of me which is not good."

"Snotlout, you love her, I know it."

"What! No I don't. Are you crazy?"

"Snotlout, this is a cousin conversation were having here. I won't tell anyone. I don't want to lose a tooth. You love her."

"Okay, yes I love her."

"Well go and apologize to her."

"But."

"Go!" Hiccup ordered. Snotlout give a saddened face before taking his departure. Hiccup smirk, liking the new found respect his cousin had for him. Of course Snotlout had respect for him. If he didn't, he wouldn't follow Hiccup's order. He returned to reality when he gazed at his sword, his smirk turning into disappoint, shame and sadness. Why couldn't he do it, why couldn't he learn the ways of the sword, just the beginner's part if he had too? Why couldn't he?

He picked his sword up and griped it hard. He didn't care if he lost? He remembered Brigard's word clearly, 'you have to fight in the summer brawl.' And he will fight in the summer brawl. If he lost, he lost. At least he fought in the competition. He will fight, and he will lose and he will win Astrid. Because it was as Brigard said 'he had to fight.' So he will fight and lose or fight and win; whichever one he accomplished, he will win Astrid.

"Astrid," he whispered. "Two more weeks. Just two more weeks and we will be together forever. Just hold on a little longer. I will see you soon, my love...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Again this was supposed to be a longer chapter but I cut it in half. Just figured that I should end it here without any cliffhanger this time. I just love cliffhanger and I am deeply saddened this chapter didn't have one. **

**So how did you like the cousin chat? I dint really think that I'm sticking to the original characters ways. Am I? Because I mean hiccup isn't really Hiccup in this story and Snotlout isn't really Snotlout. I think? Please tell me if I made the characters out of character. Mostly Hiccup. I am aware that they are little dragons in this story. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten them, especially the cute night fury. They will be in the later chapters… **

**Hey remember in the last chapter how Astrid slapped her father? It was so funny and I really envy and respect her… This story really has alot of quarreling in it... Oh well, never mind.**

**So I don't really have any more things to say. So until next time.**

**Next chapter: Astrid's life in Hel**

**AGAIN HAPPY VALENTINES TO EVERYONE OUT THERE INCLUDING MY READERS AND REVIEWERS.**


	6. Chapter 6: New Relationships

**Well I know it's been a long while but it's finally up. My only good explanation for this chapter being so late was because of testes. Bad explanation is because I'm lazy (and I am a lot).**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Ps: birth of story on the bottom.**

**NB: I refer to dragons as her and he instead of it**

**HAPPY GOOD FRIDAY TO ONE AND ALL **

**HAPPY DELATED PHWAYGH TO ALL THE HINDU READERS**

**I ALWAYS RESPECT EVERY AND ALL RELIGION (BTW IM CHRISTIAN.)**

* * *

"Mom, can I go outside... Please..." plead Astrid. "You have worked me to the bones with house work; I just want a little break."

"You can have your break when you're sleeping," snapped Mrs. Hofferson.

"Mom, please, my hands are actually going to drop out if I do anything more."

"Didn't you remember what your father said?"

"No, remind me again," Astrid growled.

"The only time a Viking takes a break, is to die," Mrs. Hofferson quoted, mimicking her husband's voice.

"I just need to rest." Astrid crunched, clasping her hands in front of her mother. Yes, it was unbelievable, the great Astrid Hofferson actually pleading. Before, she would have puked if she thought about pleading. But now, it was different...

"God Astrid, stop that pleading, its so unvikinglike." Astrid ignored her, crunched lower and leaned closer to her mother, deepening the effect. She had even thought about showing a puppy dog face but quickly dismissed the thought. Pleading was as far as she was willing to go, anything beyond that line would make her dig a hole and live in it forever.

"Mom, please."

"Uhhh, okay; but be back my noon."

"Yes, thank you mom." She charged out of the door, not wanting to hear anymore of her mother jabbering of what and what not to do. She heard a squawk and before she could even register what was happening; five tail spikes shot at her. She rolled out of the way just in time before the spike impaled her. Stormfly give a gentle purr before running to her master's side; giving soft nudges and apologies in her own native tongue. She nudged and licked Astrid, making sure there was no injury.

"I'm okay Stormfly, no need to worry." Astrid said. Stormfly purred in reply, nuzzling her head in Astrid breast. "Stormfly, stop," she giggled. "Hey, want to go for a ride." The nadder spread her wings and vigorously nodded. "I'll take that as a yes. Just let me get your saddle." The nadder settled down and so predictably, commenced groomed herself.

"Great," Astrid thought, "so many dragons in this world and I get the one who thinks so highly of herself." But she loved the nadder. She always will, no matter if Stormfly recognized herself more than her. Stormfly was her best friend, besides Ruffnut of course. Most of the villagers saw the dragons as pets, but Astrid and Hiccup were the only one who saw them as human beings in another form. That is big, scaly, wingly form.

She hesitated a minute to take in her environment. It was her type of day. The sun, shinning brilliantly in the sky. It was the type of day the 'pass' Astrid usually took to her full advantage. She would search for a suitable tree and terribly brutalized it with her axe; till she was sure she would collapse from exhaustion. She made a mental note to practice her axe training later in the day but for now. All she wanted to was to soar with the clouds... And dragons. And what would make the day even better was if Hiccup was involved. But that would be next to impossible.

She felt her face heat up. She growled. Since when was she like this? Since when had she gone all love sick for a boy? Since when was she a damsel in distress? Hiccup really changed her. He really did.

Astrid grabbed the saddle on the porch with a serious face. She gripped on the saddle like if life depended on it while slowly curling her fingers into a fist. She walked beside her dragon, slung it over Stormfly's back and then tightened it. She step back, double checking to make sure everything was done perfect. She didn't want the saddle to lose while in flight. It brought shivers to Astrid. She patted Stormfly on the snout. It was embarrassing to admit and she still didn't tell Hiccup this; but she was afraid of heights. She was still a little afraid but it was quickly dissolving into a childhood fear.

"Come on girl." Astrid led her Nadder to her grassy front yard. She pulled herself up, gripped her saddle and aligned her upper body parallel to the Nadder's back.

"Come on, girl." Astrid lightly nudged the Nadder and the dragon leaped to the air. She grasped the saddle while her hair was blown out of its normal braid. Stormfly reached greater heights but then settled down to a glide. Astrid released the saddle and rubbed her knuckles, slowly welcoming the circulation returning to it. She grabbed her now tangled messy blonde hair and tried to her best attempts to smooth it. She quickly give up the action because it was hopeless and instead paid more attention to her surroundings.

The cool northern breathe of wind left goose bumps on her skin and below her, the sea was like a ravaging beast. It wasn't a breathtaking scene but she did relaxed. It was mostly clear in the sky and the only thing that disturbed the clearness was the tiny dot of dragons and sea gulls. Astrid embraced the quaking of the seagulls for it made her had a sense of freedom. Whenever she was on her dragon mindlessly flying, anything was possible. She could daydream she was off discovering the wonders of the world or hunting down treasures unknown to man. She extended her hand and giggled when she felt the air creeping through her long slender fingers.

"Come on Stormfly; let's see what you got today." Astrid said. And at Astrid words Stormfly squawked and climbed higher to the heaven. Stormfly aligned her feet to her body, wrapped her wings around her and dived downwards.

"Yeah, come on girl," Astrid encouraged. Stormfly now encouraged begun twirling while using the sun shine to her benefit.

If the gang had seen them know they would definitely win the best trick competition.

Thanks to Stormfly colorful scales and the sun beams it caused the colors of Stormfly scale to reflect in the sky. It was like a dancing of blue and yellow beams swiftly twirling with its source. Stormfly broke her dive at the water's surface.

"That was amazing girl!" Astrid exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

Stormfly purred and did something which could be taken as a dragon's shrug.

"Oh right... I forget... Sometimes I wish you could speak." Stormfly purred again. Astrid sighed then gripped her saddle. "Let's go tell Hicc... Like if my mother would allow that." She said, with a longing in her voice. "Let's go tell Fishlegs, maybe he'll be interested. That was so amazing what you did Stormfly. Let's go spread the news."

* * *

"Hi chief."

"Hi Snotlout. Where are you off too?"

"Off to see how Hiccup's training going."

"Funny, same thing I am doing."

"Great we can go together."

Stoick nodded. The Uncle and nephew shared a silent walk. After a while, Snotlout was tired of the silence and tried to make small conversations.

"Soo... Do you think Hiccup will win?"

"I actually don't know but I'm hoping."

"You know, I'm taking part too."

"Oh that's great. All the best."

"And it would be great if I won." mumbled Snotlout.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! Nothing."

"Thought so. Why are you going to see Hiccup, I thought you guys don't usually agree."

"Yeah we don't, but there is something I want to ask him."

"And what is that."

"Ummm, girl problems."

Stoick chuckled. "I see, I see. But since when is Hiccup good with the ladies."

Snotlout shrugged. "I don't know. Must be in him. Aren't you?"

Stoick snorted. "Snotlout, there is many things I'm good at, but when it comes to ladies; I'm blank."

"Well that's something we have in common right... Uncle..." Snotlout couldn't believe the word came out of his mouth.

Stoick furrowed his eyebrows. For a minute there he just thought his nephew called him uncle.

"Oh look we are here nephew." Stock said.

"It looks like we are," He hesitated a lot before he said these two words "uncle Stoick." Snotlout completely hated himself. He wanted to know who was this intruder inside his body. The men and teen parted to talk to the person who they were looking for.

"Hey Useless." Snotlout said, trying to get some of the old Snotlout back.

"What is Snotface?" Hiccup sighed, his twin swords in each palm.

"Umm... When should I apologize?"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "You didn't? God Snotlout, you have next to no experience when it comes to woman."

"Look who's talking."

"What do you mean by that?" Hiccup snapped, his anger flowing more freely thanks to his training since morning.

"You couldn't even ask a girl out."

"Look all I'm saying is that you should apologize as soon as you get the chance."

"Okay... But this fight isn't over. I'll be back."

"Please, by all means."

Hiccup shook his head at the retreating figure and grinned a little. He then gazed at the two men by the shed who were deep in conversation. Bored, he decided to eavesdrop on their conversation. He walked behind the shed and pressed his ears to the wood. He allowed a little smirk for he could hear the men conversation clearly.

"You wouldn't believe what happened today." Stoic said.

"What? Thornado ate a chair."

"No. Snotlout called me uncle."

Gobber jaws dropped. "Really?"

Stoick nodded. "I didn't believe it myself but he did."

"Well that's something." Hiccup mumbled outside.

"Is that all you came all the way to tell me because I've got a teen I need to train."

"Oh that reminds me, how is he doing, Gobber?"

"Hiccup, oh he's doing great."

Stoick grinned and his chest swelled with pride but he didn't believe his friend yet.

"And that is the truth." Stoick said

"Of course. 'Is stands are ok. Han' positioning and body alignment also good. But when he moves 'is right hand it is awkward. I told him to use his left hand and what ya know, the kid a left han'. I was completely surprised. After I figured out he was a left han', it was like he was born with the gift of sword fighting. I am now teaching him to use the twin sword and he's getting better. Only thing he's still a little sloppy with his right hand.

"Soo he's doing great."

"Yeah he's doing great, not a master but he now will be able to protect himself in a fight.

"That's good to hear. I am so proud of him. And you do know sword fighting runs in the bloodline."

Gobber nodded.

"Well I got to go. Got chief duty."

"Enjoy."

"Like I ever do."

Hiccup shifted his body weight to the shed and grinned. For so long he waited for his father to say that. Finally he had pleased his father. Finally...

"Hiccup."

Hiccup groaned then ran to his trainer.

"Can't you give me a little break Gobber?"

"Uh- uh. You need to train. Competition is two days away.

"Great, at least I'll live to see my birthday" Hiccup said, dripping with sarcasm.

"Your birthday? Oh no... It's a leap year."

"Well that means... Great... Just great... What a perfect birthday present. To fight in the arena on my birthday."

"Just perfect."

* * *

"Ahh, monster!" screamed Tuffnut

A female, the same age as the teen leaped off her nadder dragon. She was tall and slender and had long blonde hair that covered her eyes and partly her face. She balled her fist and gritted her teeth. She counted Tuffnut lucky cause if he could have seen her eyes; he would surely urine his pants.

"It's Astrid you idiot," said Ruffnut.

"More like angry Astrid," whispered Fishlegs.

Astrid approached Tuffnut and punched him on his jaw.

"Aww! That hurt," moaned Tuffnut.

"It's supposed to hurt; it's called a punch."

"Well please don't punch me again."

Astrid did exactly what he told her not to do; she punched him again and this time on his most sensitive spot: his balls. Tuffnut clutched his balls and tightly closed his eyes.

"Ohhhhhh..." moaned Tuffnut. Fishlegs also made the same sound cause as a guy, he knew too what the pain felt like.

"Geezz Astrid, you shouldn't punch him there," complained Ruffnut.

"Do you want one too?" asked Astrid.

Ruffnut nodded, Astrid could really be terrifying when she was angry.

"Soo... What... Are you doing here, Astrid?" asked Fishlegs, his tone half scared.

Astrid stand straight, lifted her chin and purposely examined her fingers.

"I was going to show you guys a cool trick. But it looks like you guys are not worth my time. Astrid walked off, swaying her hips; obviously riding the high horse.

"Wait! Please show us." pleaded Fishlegs.

Astrid saddled Stormfly. After readjusting herself she claimed back her position of straight back and lifted chin.

"Maybe I will, but some other time." and with her parting speech her dragon and herself took to the sky.

"What does Astrid think of herself," said Tuffnut. "Think she can beat someone up and get away with it."

"I know right, and just now she was acting all haughty like she was the best thing in the world. Her beauty, axe fighting and herself better watch out. One day, someone is going to come and ruin her."

"I hope I live to see that day."

"Hey don't wish her anything." said Fishlegs

"It's not wishing, it's predicting." said Ruffnut

"Well stop predicting, if something like that truly happens. What will you do?"

Both of the twins shrugged.

"I don't know I guess I'll be glad." said Tuffnut.

"I won't," said Ruffnut. "Then I'll be the only girl left on this island."

"Finally someone who talks sense." said Fishlegs. He advanced to Ruffnut and gently rested his hands on her lower back. Both of them strived to hide it but Tuffnut saw it. He saw both of them blushed and he saw his sister shiver at Fishlegs touch.

"He mischievously grinned. "Well I'll get lost, see you guys later."

"Wait, where are you going," questioned Fishlegs.

"I-I-I don't know, home I guess," stammered Tuffnut.

"But..."

Tuffnut pulled Fishlegs to his side and whispered in his ears, "Look legs, I know you like her so just go and ask her out. Snot and she are finished. Dude, now is your chance. It's now or never." Fishlegs gulped then nodded.

Tuffnut, smirking, left the two soon to be couple, he hoped, behind.

Fishlegs wrapped his hands behind his back and took a deep breathe. He forced his way to Ruffnut and halted beside her.

"Umm soooo... What are you doing now?" He asked.

Ruffnut stood from the rock she was sitting on and then dropped to the ground. She crossed her feet, tucked her hands behind her head and braced back on the rock she was just sitting on.

"Relaxing." she said.

"Relaxing?"

"Yeah Fish, when people don't have anything to do, or just because there lazy they relax."

"That looks like fun..."

Fishlegs was practically panting now. His heart was pounding at an incredible rate and his shirt was soaked with perspiration. He had so many scenarios in his mind to ask her out but when it came to talking he was just blank. It was like he had forgotten everything when he saw her. It was 30 seconds of silence so far and he knew he had to do something. "But what will she do with a guy like me," he thought. "I mean look at me, I'm shy, nerdy and have no muscles." He sighed. He was so close to giving up. But then a voice said in his head, 'it's now or never.'

'That's it,' he thought. 'I'm finish being this shy guy. It's time I step up and be a man. I can do this. You can do this Fishlegs. You can do this... Ohhh I can't. Yes you can. If you don't do this now, you will never know who she feels. Do it, just ask her.. I'm right, I can do this. Be a man Fishlegs. Be a man...'

"Ohhh that looks like fun; can I join too...?" He questioned.

Fishlegs mentally slapped himself. 'Such a stupid thing to say. You ruined it Fishlegs, you ruined it.'

Ruffnut studied him for a few seconds then nodded. She patted a spot next to her on the left. She silently thanked the gods that he didn't say that blush. Fishlegs sighed then awkwardly draw nearer to her. He sat a couple feet away from the spot she patted. Ruffnut rolled her eyes.

"Why are you so far away?"

"Umm me."

"No the sky you idiot, of course you."

Fishlegs quickly tried to make an excuse. If he went closer to her he'll just make himself look like an idiot.

"Ummm, this spot right here has a better view."

There were on the Berk reserved hang out spot for teens. It was an enormous cliff with one side the view of the whole village was clear. The other side was a romantic view of the sea, and at dusk sunset. Fishlegs was sitting the same direction of the view of the sea.

"Okay, then I want to see too." said Ruffnut. She crawled next to Fishlegs then settled herself close to him and braced on his shoulder. Fishlegs gasped, smiled and blushed simultaneously.

"This… is…. nice." he said.

"Yeah." she whispered. "Perfect."

He didn't know what caused him to do it. It was like instinct. He didn't even think. He didn't even hesitate to put his hands around her shoulders. To his surprise she welcomed the gesture with her own. She snuggled into Fishlegs meaty shoulders which made an excellent pillow.

"Well this is new, since when did Ruffnut snuggle."

"I don't do it in public and don't even think about telling anyone." She growled but it was mostly of a whisper because her voice didn't have that anger in it.

"Look it's the sunset." he said.

They both watched with twinkling eyes. Red rays were shooting all directions from the sun causing the sky to have an orange color. And at the center was the sun, shining at it most brilliant.

"Perfect, isn't it?" Ruffnut asked. Fishlegs nodded.

"Ruffnut there is something I have to tell you..." Ruffnut lifted her head to have eye contact with him.

"I wanted to tell you this for so long but I didn't know how." Fishlegs inhaled. "I... I... I... Oh, Why can't I tell you this?"

"If you can't tell me, then-then show me."

"How?"

"That's up to you to figure out."

He gazed at the breathtaking sunset then reverted his gaze back to her eyes and something happened. Like something clicked into place. Time stopped, everything around him was oblivious and Ruffnut was his only attention. He was lost in her eyes, those beautiful eyes. Then his eyes trailed downwards. It stopped at her lips, those soft pink slightly parted lips. He parted his own and leaned in closer. He tilted his head and he gently pressed his lips on hers. He wrapped his hands around her and embraced her. And they shared a long passionate kiss in the beautiful romantic sunset.

And a voice in his head was heard, 'You did it Fishlegs. You did it.

* * *

**This chapter was supposed to end with a cliffy but I notice all the other chapter ended with a cliffy so this chapter was a change. And please, dont say im harsh to Hiccup. He has to fight in the arena for his birthday. What a perfect birthday present. I wonder how more cruel i can be...**

**Forgive me because I know I'm not sticking true to the character but now they are sixteen. There growing and nearing adulthood so I thought this story could be like their more mature self. Sorry if you like the original more. But hey, not all stories are meant to be perfect.**

**Birth of this story: well... Let's see. This story was never meant to be a multi chapter. This story was supposed to be a one shot for a competition. A girl challenged me to a writing competition and I accepted. I wrote a one chap romance story while she wrote smut. You guys could see I was at a big disadvantage because most of the judges were perverted minds. Really perverted. We ended up tying but I shared my story with other people and they said it was better than her so you could say I won. And after I posted it here you guys wanted more so it ended up being a multi chap fic. At this period I was currently writing a better, awesome, longer and romantic fic so I wasn't paying much attention to this fic and I still am not. The story that I'm currently working on is a hurt/comfort and maybe dark story that tells how Hiccup suffers. It's a long story with about an average of 4500 words per chapter. To summarize this story(The lovers' tale) up to a couple words is Drabble romance with no plot. Believe me that's what i think it us. Other story is so much better**

**So tell me:**

**Should I end it with an average of 12 chapters.**

**Or should I pass the twenty chapter mark. The plot will thicken at the tenth chapter.**

**Your choice.**

**I'm sorry I posted this so late. But I made up with a not too long not too short chapter. I think. And I could have extended this chapter up to 4000 words but I choice not too.**

**It's 3500 words average.**

**Well bye.**

**Hiccup sure has a birthday present. Poor Hiccup. **

**Next chapter: Preparation and maybe the Summer Brawl.**

**Cya very early this time**

**Because it's the holiday for Christ sake. And it's so boring and I miss my girlfriend a lot…. And another funny thing is she has no phone. And here I go complaining about my life….**

**CYA PEOPLE**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW/ALERTS/FAV.**


	7. Chapter 7 Surprise

**Dreamworks How to train your dragon is the property of dreamworks. I own nothing...**

* * *

"Hookfang, come here now!" commanded Snotlout. The dragon walked two steps, crunched and roared at his master, exposing his sharp teeth. Then the monstrous nightmare turned around and flew off to destination unknown.

"Stupid little dragon," Snotlout growled through gritted teeth. He trumped to the Thorston's house, muttering silent curses. He saw an empty bucket lying on the ground and kicked it. It flew in the air and landed inside someone's property.

"Oops."

"Hey! What's your problem kid?" the owner said. There was a stare down contest between Snotlout and the owner. Snotlout folded his hands and continued staring. 'There was no need to say anything.' He thought.

"Ya better watch out next time kid," the owner warned.

"There won't be a next time."

"Good."

"Good," Snotlout teased. He scowled then continued his journey to the Thorston's house.

He saw the outline of the Thorston's house after a couple minutes and then he began running the remaining distance.

"Thud thud thud," he wrapped. He folded his hands and waited.

No answer.

He wrapped the door again. Suddenly he was lost in his own thoughts. He didn't even know how to apologize to her. To make it worse, he never even apologized to anyone expect his dad. So how was he gonna apologize to her. He was the mighty Snotlout. He never needed to apologize to anyone. So why was this girl different? Even the great Snotlout couldn't answer the question but he just felt like he had to do it.

His palms became sweaty and he went from folding his hands to playing with the hen of his shirt; a habit he picked up for when he was nervous. His tongue darted out of his mouth to wet his dry lips. A hand hovering some distance form his face snapped him out of his nervous dilemma.

"Hello." said Tuffnut. "Earth to Snotlout."

Snotlout vigorously shook his head.

"Hi, Tuffnut. Where is Ruffnut?"

Tuffnut went from his bored face to completely serious. He braced from the door and folded his hand.

"Why do you care 'Pervert?"

Snotlout opened his mouth but then close it. 'When was Tuffnut this protective of his sister?' he thought. 'He's the one that keeps fighting with her.'

"Ummm, I wanna say something to her."

Tuffnut furrowed his eyebrow. Shortly his face twinkled up with an idea.

"Their, no I mean she's by the 'Berk Teen's hang out spot'."

"Okay, gotta go, cya later." Snotlout said.

"Yes Snotlout. Cya later. Or maybe a long while, since I don't know how long it will take for you to recover from the shock your about to get." said Tuffnut, a bright grin on his face.

Snotlout ran all the way to cliff. He stopped behind a clump of bushes, concealing himself from the other teens that where there. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, ruffed his hair and clothes and did a self-mouth smell. He sighed deeply.

"Okay Snotlout, just say 'I'm sorry and everything will be okay." he said to himself.

Snotlout slowly walked out of the bushes and went at the center of the cliff.

His mouth hanged when he saw what was happening. After a while, he recovered and balled his fist.

"What the hell is going on here?" he growled.

* * *

"Ahhhhh."

The birds took to the sky in terror when the axe was buried into the tree. Astrid, sweaty and focused, gripped the axe handle and hauled it out of the tree. She twirled then hurled the axe to the opposite tree. The sound of the axe burrowing its way into the tree was somehow soothing to Astrid. Grinning, she heaved it out if the tree, did a somersault and flung her axe in yet another unfortunate tree. She approached the tree, tugged her axe out and this time slashed and hacked at the tree. She imagined it was a fierce opponent doing all kinds of mastery moves. She dodged, slashed and hacked at the tree till it wasn't even considered a tree anymore. She hoisted her axe, rested it on her shoulder and admired her work. The tree had chunks of its trunk chopped off and was mostly, at the bottom, branchless. It looked more like a brutalized log.

"Stormfly." Astrid called.

The dragon was at her master's side in seconds.

"Uhhh, Stormfly, get that deer out of your mouth." The dragon reluctantly did what she was told and spat the deer out of her mouth. Astrid used her shirt and wiped the remaining blood from Stormfly's mouth.

"Let's go home girl."

They were flying peacefully to their home when they heard an awful lot of male screaming.

"Stormfly, I want to see what's going on." The dragon turned and flew to the source of the screaming.

She could make out three figures, two males and a female. She could hear the unanswered pleas of the female saying "stop this." The two males were locked in a fight and not paying any attention to the female.

She jumped off Stormfly who was still in the air. She turned around and then instantly dropped her jaws for what she saw was shocking and amusing.

She walked closer, still gasping. Why she was so shocked was because Fishlegs, a calm decent natured boy was in a fight, with Snotlout of all people. Blue, black and red covered mostly their entire faces and blood mixed with a hint of spit was dripping from their mouth. Fishlegs eye was swollen to the point of a squint and Snotlout nose was displaced.

Fishlegs, the boy who she thought she knew, looked completely different. His one eye was visibly red and his face was twisted in a snarl. His mouth was releasing all sorts of battle cries which ranged in her ears. And his huffing and puffing was present between inaccurate blind punches.

Snotlout and the other hand looked normal but his face was also twisted in a snarl. He tried to dodge the punches and kicks that were aimed at him but there was some that he couldn't dodge and instead tried to observe most of the pain as possible.

Astrid snapped out of her petrified state and threw her axe between the boys to get their attention. The axe sank into the dirt with a slight ring.

"Stop this now!" she shouted.

Snotlout head turned to her but Fishlegs took his opponent distraction to his advantage and spared Snotlout to the ground. They rolled in the ground, inching closer to the edge of the cliff. Soon they stopped and Fishlegs emerged at the top and begun punching Snotlout. Fishlegs continued his action. He was oblivious to Astrid's shouting. Then a shiver ran up both the girls' spine. For they had heard a noise which made them feared the worse; they had heard the noise of a bone that broke...

Both of the girls ran to the males but were rendered useless as an unknown savior swooped in. The unknown savior was like a black blur which travelled at lightning speed. The black blur grabbed Fishlegs by his collar, flew off the cliff then turned around and dropped Fishlegs. The unknown savior jumped from the dragon and landed on the ground, the dragon joining him in seconds.

"Hiccup?" Astrid said, but it came out like a question.

"Yeah it's me, Astrid." he said.

Fishlegs hoisted himself and glared at Hiccup. He screamed before charging at Hiccup. Fishlegs picked Astrid's axe up and savagely slashed at Hiccup. Hiccup crouched. Then he rose and crashed his shoulder into his opponent stomach. He seized Fishlegs and hoisted the bloated boy up few inches from the ground with a mighty grunt.

Strength was the one thing Hiccup lack but that didn't stop him from fighting. Though Hiccup only managed to lift Fishlegs inches from the ground, the move still was fatal. After lifting Fishlegs in the air, Hiccup tugged at the boy's feet so his back aligned at the ground and smashed him to the ground. A fatal move Gobber had taught him to use if your opponent was bigger than him.

Hiccup drew his sword and used the hilt of his sword to knock Fishlegs unconscious. Hiccup stared at his unconscious friend with pity in his eyes and a little amusement.

"Fishlegs? Berserker? Well that's something new." Hiccup said.

"Yeah I know right, that was new for me too." Astrid said, her gaze never leaving Hiccup's.

"I though I'll never say this, but Hiccup, you have skills." said Snotlout, cupping his jaw.

"What broke Snotlout?" Astrid asked.

"My jaw. That asshole broke my jaw. I'm going to go to the healer."

Snotlout walked off without a second glance.

"Is he okay?" Ruffnut said, glaring at Fishlegs.

"Of course he is." Hiccup answered. "I just knocked him out cold. I don't want to kill my friend."

"What should I do? Carry him to the healer?" Hiccup nodded.

"How did they end up fighting in the first place?" Astrid asked.

"Snotlout saw me and Fishlegs kissing." Ruffnut blushed. She embarrassingly dragged Fishlegs out of sight, herself included.

Astrid blinked continuously. "What? Fishlegs and Ruffnut kissing. Can this day get any weirder?"

"Yeah I know. First we found out Fishlegs is a berserk then we found out Fishlegs and Ruffnut were kissing. What more surprises does this day have?"

"A big surprise would be my father on this cliff."

"God Astrid, that thought just rattled my backbone."

Astrid grinned, slowly advancing towards him. She twirled her hair, a very seductive tip she learned by the women gossips. She halted inches away from his body.

"Now that everyone is gone. We can have some alone time." Astrid whispered.

Hiccup moaned in agreement.

"We could have met a long time ago. I mean, we are one of the smartest people on this island. Couldn't we have meet in secrecy?"

"That wasn't something I was willing to risk. It would have been too risky."

"It has been twenty eight days since we last met.

"Twenty three days, fifteen hours to be exact."

"Someone has been doing their math." he said in a low deep voice. He grinned and inched closer to her lips. He rested his forehead on hers and lost himself in her blue soft eyes.

"I've missed you so much. Every second of the day I yearned to see you. If just a glimpse; then I would be smiling the entire day."

"I've missed you too. Soo much, Astrid. Everytime I breathed, I thought of you. I pictured you in my mind when I'm working at the forge, when I'm about to sleep, whenever I feel sad. Actually I've thought about you like every single moment." He embraced her tightly and snuggled into her neck, gently leaving long kisses on her flesh. He pulled back so his eyes could meet hers, his hands still wrapped around her. He rested his forehead on hers and engulfed himself in her love-struck eyes. Astrid lips slowly searched for his. He closed the remaining distance they shared and kissed her.

They stayed lip-locked, sharing a long passionate slow kiss. Astrid hands crawled up his back and she buried her hands in his hair, her other hand cupping his cheeks.

Hiccup's tongue started exploring. He licked Astrid's upper lips, asking for an entrance. She welcomed the gestured by opening her mouth. Their tongues meet and they caressed each other. They weren't fighting for dominance. No, they were sharing a kiss that would be remembered for decades. Hiccup hoisted her in the air while kissing and Astrid caressed their bodies together.

They pulled apart, lungs screaming for air.

"That was. That was amazing." Hiccup panted. Astrid nodded.

"It's getting late. I need to get home or less my father would kill me."

"I won't let that happened." He said in the same low, deep voice.

"I know you won't." She intertwined her hands with his. "I would ask you to drop me home but, you know."

"Yeah, it's too risky."

Astrid stared at the boy who won her heart. She stole another kiss and turned to Stormfly.

Both Hiccup and Astrid laughed when they saw their dragons. Their dragon was staring at them with undivided attention.

"Let's go Stormfly." She giggled. They flew off and all the while Astrid didn't even break the connection she and Hiccup eyes had. Even when Hiccup was a little dot she didn't stop staring. When Hiccup was out of sight she turned around with teary eyes. She touched her lips, remembering the passionate kiss they shared. She smiled and then flew to her home in the starry chilly night, Hiccup, clearly in her mind.

* * *

"Son!" called Stoick.

Hiccup stirred under the cover, too lazy to answer his father call.

"Son!"

Hiccup sighed, lifted himself, wiped his eyes and yearned. He stood on his feet.

"Morning Toothless." The dragon moaned in greetings. He lazily walked down the stairs.

"Yes dad."

"Get dress son. There are other tribes coming to Berk for the summer brawl."

"Oh great…. And I got to wait with you at the dock."

"Yes son. I've picked out some clothes; it's in my room."

"Okay thanks dad."

"Oh and son."

"Yeah."

"I'm proud of you. Not because you can wield a weapon but because you are fighting for something. Not like the other people who just fight because it's fun."

"Thanks dad; that really means a lot. Coming from you."

"I know. Now go get dress. The other tribe will be here in ten minutes."

"Oh, I better get dress quickly." Hiccup ran upstairs. Things were getting better with his father after the fight with the green death. But there still this awkwardness on certain topics.

He examined his clothes on his father bed. It was a simple white tunic with black trousers. A black fur coat and white globes. He threw his fur coat and other garments on the floor and got bressed in his new clothes. To his surprise the tunic and trousers were tight. Not squeezing tight, just tight enough to make the garments cling to his skin. He set his hair in the reflection glass his father bought from Johan and readjusted his clothing. After that he ran to the docks at top speed.

"Am I late?" He panted.

"Nope, just in time for the first ship." Stoick said.

"Well there is a flag I haven't seen in a long time." Hiccup said. He ran to the ship entrance and helped the men set the plank on the dock.

The first person to come out of the ship was the chief who was a lady with mighty boobs.

"Hey fishbone, I haven't seen you in a long time." The chief said. She crushed Hiccup into a hug.

"You're squeezing the life out of me." Hiccup choked.

"Oh, sorry, forget you're a fishbone."

"Ahem."

Hiccup eyes found the source that cleared his/her throat.

"I don't think he should be called fishbone anymore. I mean he has grown."

Hiccup grinned.

"Cami!"

* * *

**And here it is. The seventh chapter. Earlier than I had anticipated. Camicazi is back to fight in the arena. More about the summer brawl will be explained in the next chapter. **

**How was this chapter? Good? Bad?**

**I have reread some earlier chapters and found out I had made some funny mistakes. Like instead I said ****"Shut your traps" I said "$hit yourtraps" in chapter 5, Gobber dialogue. I will reread and edit the earlier chapters back. Right now I will be making a one shot (and this time a real one-shot) called jealousy. Hiccup, Astrid and Camicazi. You guys put the pieces together.**

**NB: Change the summary. Figured out the summary couldn't last the whole story so I put a suitable summary. The summary that I typed first won't come into effect until the later chapters. Right now I'm literally pounding at the keyboard. I'm scared it would break.**

**CYA GUYS LATA**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS/ALERTS/FAV**

**NEXT CHAPTER: THE SUMMER BRAWL (MOSTLY A SHORT CHAPTER BUT WHO KNOWS…)**


	8. Chapter 8 Astrid's glory

**Here ya go. Been caught up in school. I tried to write the story in a book but this approach was rendered useless since I spend almost every second with my girlfriend. We are actually sewn to the hips.**

harrypotterstiegz991 **here you go. Enjoy**

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I wore a broad grin whole day when I saw I had so much review. Thanks for the review.**

**It looks like the Summer Brawl will be hold back for next chapter. Sorry guys. This chapter is kinda dark. Covering Hiccup nervousness and Astrid vulnerability….. You'll see what I mean. I really love conflicts. It brings interest to the story. Sorry again for the two weeks wait for this chapter.**

**HEADS UP, ALCOHOL CONSUMATION AND SOME OTHER DARK THINGS ARE IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**AND NOW THE STORY**

**DISCLAIMER: How to train your dragon is the property of dreamworks. **

* * *

"Cami!" Hiccup exclaimed. He ran with lightning speed to her side and pulled her in a bone crushing embrace. She giggled and responded by snuggling into the crook of his neck and wrapping her feet around his torso.

"Mmm, Hiccup, I've missed you," Cami whispered in his ears.

"I've missed you too Cami. Where have you been? Why didn't you visit? It has been exactly one year since I laid eyes on you."

"Woo! Woo! Hiccup, stop with all the questions. You're making my head spin."

"Oh I'm sorry there, lovely. Cami raised an eyebrow, her face twisted in puzzlement.

"Lovely? Really? Are you sick? Did you hit your head?"

"Well since I am going to die tomorrow I figured out I should at least enjoy the remaining days of my life." Her jaw hung, now even more puzzled.

"Tomorrow, die?" she questioned.

"God I forget you didn't know. I am fighting in the summer brawl tomorrow." He said, hoping it would end her puzzlement. But it didn't. If he thought she was confused then he surely didn't know what this expression on her face was; for it was beyond confused.

"What! You fight in the summer brawl tomorrow. What the hell has this world turn in too?"

"It's a very, very, very long story." Hiccup confessed.

"Well I have a very, very, very long time."

"Shouldn't you help unstock the ship, since it looked like about half of the Bog-Burglar tribe came here?"

"Mon will help with that."

"Are you sure?" Cami nodded.

"Come on," she said, grabbing his hand. She hopped on the dock, from plank to plank.

"So let me hear it" she said, grinning with excitement.

"You first." Hiccup said, wanting to prolong the talk because he didn't really know how to tell his best friend, beside Toothless of course, that he was going to get married to the crush of his life. But that is, if he fights in the Summer Brawl, which he definitely will.

"Well after I left here when the last Summer Brawl ended, I journeyed with my mother to the far end of the land. I was very curious to know where the world ended but we never reached it. We journeyed right in the Roman's territory. Right under their noses and they didn't even know a thing! And can you guess what?

"What? Hiccup groaned.

"I stole from the emperor himself."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, slightly impressed. "Well Cami, you have proven your burglary skills yet again."

"Am I the best or what?" Cami shouted. Hiccup rolled his eye. "I, Cami the Burglar, am the best burglar in the history of mankind."

"Yeah, I guess you are." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"But that isn't the best part. You see after I stole these." Camicazi reached in her bag and took out a cloth wrapped around a big bundle of clothes, a gold helmet, gold body armor and two twin-bladed sword with silk sheaths designed with gold lining of different sorts of dragon shapes and finally a gold pair of men's underwear.

"God, Cami, Why did you steal someone's underwear?"

"These aren't just anybody things Hiccup, these here, that I, Camicazi the Burglar stole, are the emperor personal weapons, armor and clothes."

'Why would you do that? Don't you know the Romans will be on our shore and try to claim back what is theirs?" Hiccup said, his voice rising with each word that escaped his mouth. It wasn't regular Hiccup would raise his voice so Cami kept her mouth shut, not out of fear but out of amusement.

"Listen to me first!" Cami commanded. "Good, now after I stole these we hurriedly made our way to pur homeland but we were trailed by the Romans. So we anchored ourselves and bravely faced the coming danger. If you saw me Hiccup, I was breaking necks, ripping chest and slicing throats like crazy." Cami eyes were sparkling, like if her past was playing before her eyes. She drew her sword and acted her actions. "We killed all the Romans and stole their ships. If you saw their ship; it was so glorious. It was huge with compartments after compartments! And there were even bedrooms to sleep in. Not to mention a very big king sized bed which I guessed the captain usually sleeps in. It was a very exciting adventure. I was a little sad you couldn't tag along."

"Well right here on Berk, I got myself into my own hot water."

"And now that brings us to your story."

"Do I even have a choice?"

"Nope." Hiccup sighed. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and reluctantly began his tale."

* * *

Tents had been already up and about. Different colors meant different tribes. The camp was closely packed with a big bonfire in the middle. Chiefs, friends and families gathered around the fire, exchanging warm greetings and bearish hugs. Chattering and laugher joined the brightly lit moon and the twinkling stars. Teens who decided to get frisky were concealed in the bushes, doing their own private things. Ale and mead was spilled everywhere, drunkards dancing to their imaginary music. Everyone was out of their minds, too drunk to even care about their dignity. What was supposed to be a happy reunion of the tribes turned out to be a wild uncontrollable forest fire. Vikings could really throw a party.

The air was lively; everyone was in their peak spirits, all except for one teen. He slouched behind the log, staring at the flickering flames, enjoying the creaks it made. He was fiddling with his sleeve, trying to consume his time and his all too known nervousness. He ignored his friends' calls and instead tried to overcome his nervousness. How was he going to fight tomorrow? As the seconds slowly kept away he slipped into his own dilemma. Dreaming of a place of peace; a place where there was only him, Toothless and his love, Astrid; the two most important people in his life. Well since the battle with the Green Death his father was slowly making his way onto the list of Hiccup's important people list but there still were some things his father didn't cover yet….

He was soaring in the sky, carelessly gliding on Toothless; Astrid right behind him. Seas were ahead. Not a dot of land could be seen so he was sure no one could disturb them. Hiccup was melting, having her hands wrapped around him and her chin rested on his shoulder he felt complete. Like there wasn't anything more he needed in the world. The sky was crystal clear with the bright sun shining brilliantly. But then, something happened. In a second black clouds formed and poured it's vengeance on the three poor souls below. Then the gods breathe stirred up winds they never knew could be this strong. They were ripped from Toothless' back as the wind plunged them into the ocean. Hiccup extended his hand to grab Astrid but he clutched water instead. He tried to scream her name but only bubbles came out. Soon after his lungs screamed for air, he was kicking and twisting, desperately trying to reach the surface of the water. But it was too much and out of instinct he sucked in air. But instead of air, water entered him. His head was aching like hell. He clutched his head and sucked in some more water. Then he went lifeless. His hand fell lifeless, his feet went dead and the pain faded away. And there was peace.

Then everything went white and he was somehow back on Berk. But Berk had a ceremony. Seats were neatly lined in rows and between them was an aisle. The aisle was covered in red carpet, something which he didn't know existed. His eyes slowly trailed to the big stand. There was Astrid, dressed in a beautiful gown of white. Then Hiccup realized it was a wedding dress. He smiled to himself but then the smile crumbled into a snarl. For at Astrid's side was Snotlout, dressed in a black and white suit, his hands held hers in a ceremonial bridal style. And they were laughing at something at their feet. Out of curiosity he approached them to examine the body. But no one didn't pay any attention to him; it was like he didn't exist, he was a ghost, an outcast, his old self, Hiccup the Useless. Hiccup dreaded he ever wanted to examine what they were staring at because it was a body; a dead body. Hiccup came closer to the body and horror consumed him. It wasn't just anybody dead body. It was his body, lying cold, lonely and pale at the feet of what he called his love and his friend.

* * *

Astrid was mindlessly strolling the village, trying to get as far away from the party. She wasn't the one to like parties. She hated parties, and hated when the Vikings got tipsy. But one thing she did like was mead. She was walking in the dead of the night, through alleys and streets. She didn't had a destination in mind; she just wanted to space herself from the noise, the drunkards and the wickedness of the party. She wrapped her hands around her, shuddering slightly because of the cold. She had forgotten to bring a fur coat. So because of her stupidity, she was shivering in the night and was too stubborn to return home and grab a coat. She didn't see any sense in that. She was a Viking for god sake; Vikings are used to the cold. But she was sure she would catch a cold tomorrow morning. She examined the houses, the same old dull houses she had seen over and over again. Well she was thankful the houses were old and dull, for if it wasn't then they would still be in the time of the dragon attack age and would have to rebuild demolished houses after demolished houses. And let's not forget she wouldn't get to know the smart, funny man inside of the once, village useless. She began to hum to herself, a soft lullaby her mother used to sing for her when she was smaller. Her hums drowned her soft footsteps but in the distance, caught someone's attention.

Three hulky seventeen years old traced the hum. They were wearing black tunic with black trousers so they blended into their surroundings. The leader of the boys popped his head out of the corner. His eyes fixed on Astrid. He trailed his eyes from her head to her toes, taking in every detail of her perfect body. His eyes were filled with lust and judging from his somehow now tight pants, it wasn't going to leave him anytime soon. He faced his peers, a smirk on his lips. He quietly told them his plan and then the hunt begun; the hunt for the prey. There were the predators and she was the prey. She was the one, their girl, their next victim…

* * *

"Hiccup," Cami whispered, slightly shaking him out of his slumber. "Hiccup, wake up." Hiccup jumped, his breathing deep and ragged. He twisted his head from side to side, and then spotted the girl who had awoken him. He was relieved and angry, angry for his friend waking him and relieved he was out of that terrible nightmare. His eyes adjusted to the dim surroundings. He chuckled, for there the Vikings were, now parting wilder than ever. Dignities were forgotten and morals were beyond ancient. Dances were now performed on tables and games and small joke fights were held.

"Who long have I been out?" Hiccup asked. Cami rolled her eyes.

"A long while. You missed the mead, ale and the fun."

"Mead? Ale?" Cami scoffed.

"How much time do I have to tell you this? A Bog-Burglar has no moral."

"Yeah, so I've heard."

"Come on; let's go over to your friends."

They squeezed their way through the dense crowd of the merry Vikings and finally laid eyes on their drunken friends. Snotlout spotted them and approached them, stammering and actually tripping over on his way.

"Hey Hiccup." Snotlout said, resting his hands on Hiccup's shoulder and slightly leaning. Hiccup screwed up his nose at the awful stench of ale. "Here." Snotlout pushed a mug of ale in Hiccup's chest. "Chuck it down; all of it…"

Hiccup stared at his most hated drink in the entire world.

"Well I guess since I would be dying tomorrow I should better enjoy me hours left."

* * *

Astrid grew alert as soon as she heard the heavy footfalls of an unknown person behind her. She fought the urge to take a glance and walk, now more quickly, to her destination: home. Her breathing was deeper and hands were balled into a fist. Curiosity overtook her and she stole a cunning glance over her shoulders. Her eyes grew wide with fear as she watched from one stranger to another. The three figures were two times her body. Her mother had always told her to never be out late but as stubborn as she was; she didn't listen. And now look what situation she is in now. If it was a normal day in Berk with no visitors; this situation would be next to impossible. But now since there was the Summer Brawl event; it would be likely since there are more twisted and lustful minds around, slowly scanning through the streets, searching for their victims. She tried to dismiss the strangers were going to take advantage of her and instead thought they were walking she same path with her. But that thought faltered as she walked through alleys and shortcuts. The three strangers were definitely following her and she couldn't get them off her tail. She broke into a run, desperately running to her home. The strangers also ran; their heavy footsteps like thunder in Astrid's ears. Trying to outrun the strangers was hopeless because they were quickly catching up to her. With one more plan to protect her pride, she did a somersault forward and grasped a long piece of stranded wood. She shifted into her battle position and held her piece of protection ahead her; signaling to the strangers that she meant business and wasn't going down without a fight. The strangers stopped a few feet away from her and smirked.

"Well look at this," said one of the strangers, the leader distinguished by his hulking body. "A fierce damsel in distress."

"This ought to be interesting." Said another boy; the second hulky figure.

"Stand back!" spat Astrid. "I'm warning you, I won't hesitate to use this." She said, gripping her stick. Her voice had no trace of fear in it, only vengeance and hatred.

"Honey, put down the stick." said the leader.

"And let's have some fun…." The least hulky boy smirked.

The three boys took one step towards Astrid and another, slowly advancing towards her.

"Stand back!" she growled. "I promise you if you take another step closer, I'll murder you with my bare hands.

"Ohhh, and is that supposed to be scary?" the leader chuckled.

"Come on sweetheart, we promise to be easy. Right guys?"

"Yeah."

"So drop the stick and I promise it will be quick." The leader said.

The leader of the boys approached her, playing with his pants string. Astrid waited; waited till he was at close distance, then strike. She trailed her hands to the ends of the stick then with all her force she propelled the stick upwards; crashing the end of the stick into the boy's chin. The boy didn't even have time to groan because another blow came. This time she twirled and hurled the stick into the boy's face. Astrid spun around and propelled the stick's end forward, into the boy's stomach. She continued her actions of painfully poking the boy until blood was visible. She ended her glory by pulling the stick to her side, aligned with her body and kicked the boy. The boy fell on his butt, cupping his face while in a ball. He was groaning and moaning, trying to hold back tears. The others stared at their leader to Astrid. They knew boy or girl; tradition was tradition. Every single person had to fight to protect themselves. But there was something about this girl that made her so graceful. Not when fighting only, but when they saw her walking they were sort of dazed. The two boys waited; confused if to attack or not.

"Get her boys." growled the leader.

The two males stood their ground. They exchanged glances and nodded. They cautiously walk towards their victim. Or maybe their victim isn't considered a victim anymore; more like an opponent; a fierce opponent. The smallest of the boy charged at her. He kicked off on his foot and extended his hands, trying to spare her. Astrid smirked and spun and kicked the boy in the chin. The boy landed hard on the ground; the kick Astrid delivered rendered his neck unturnable. Astrid faced her other opponent, still a couple distance away from her. Her last opponent hesitated, but then also charged at her. Astrid slipped sideways and used her stick to knock the boy's knee pit, which caused the boy to fall on his knee. Astrid fisted her hands and crashed it into the boy's nose bridge. A crack was heard before blood flowed freely from his nostrils. The boys now beaten and ashamed stared at Astrid, their victim, their prey. But instead they became the prey and she the predator.

The leader of the boy shook his head, then gritted his head; releasing a blood thirsty growl. He bolted at Astrid, hands extended. Astrid raised an eyebrow. "This boy doesn't know when he is beaten," she thought. She aimed her lengthy piece of stick and swung it at the boy's forehead with frightening accuracy. The stick slammed on the boy's skull and he fell unconscious to the floor with a thud.

The two other boys exchanged another glance, but this time instead of charging to Astrid they took to their heels and ran at top speed to achieve a good distance from Astrid. Astrid victory chuckle dominated the night sky. She slowly walked to her home, a huge smirk on her lips, hips swaying from left to right and one hand on her hip while the other gently gliding with the same rhythm as her hips.

* * *

**To me this ending was a bit rushed. Dont you think so too?**

**Let's not forget who is Astrid; a brutally fierce warrior. She is not a damsel in distress. Which my story has portrayed Astrid has. This chapter was supposed to have Astrid being taken advance of by the boys and then Hiccup comes and save her. I like this sort of heroic Hiccup. But I figured Astrid should have some glory and fight her own battles since later chapters she will be a damsel in distress and I mean it….. And then after Hiccup saves Astrid he carries her home to find no other than Brigard (Astrid's father) answering the front door. And after Hiccup drops Astrid off to bed Brigard and Hiccup will sort a bond. Sort of. And you'll get to see Brigard isn't such a bad guy….**

**That above would have been great but it would actually take more time… so…..**

**How was the fight scene?**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise to you, next chapter will be earlier. I am trying to fit story writing in my school life but with bad luck. **

**BYE CYA**

**J HAVE A NICE DAY. **

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, ALERTS AND FAVOURITES. IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME WHEN I SEE THE NUMBERS OF THE LISTED ABOVE GOES UP.**


End file.
